Peter's New Chapter
by ThatPersonWhoDoesStuff
Summary: Peter is willing to do anything to help his Aunt May. Even if he has to take an offer from a mysterious lady. So now Peter is in Bayville wondering what his life has in store for him.
1. How it Happened

**Author Note: I do not own any Spider-Man or X-Men characters.**

 **Thanks for giving my story a chance. I would like to shout out Substitute Deathberry because he had an idea that I liked in his** _ **Tangleweb**_ **story.**

 **Chapter 1: How it happened.**

Peter was outside of a house that he would start living in, nervously waiting to see what life has in store for him. Nervously waiting was the best way to describe his life ever since moving into Bayville. The reason why he was here was because a blue lady, who he later find out her name is Mystique offered him a way to get out of his financial problems he found himself in.

She explained that a small amount of the population had an X gene, that it active around the teenage years and that gene brought powers. She said all he had to fight with a group of people called the Brotherhood. She warned him of their enemy, X-Men who wanted to recruit people with powers too. They were willing to do anything to make people join them. "Your next on their list Peter, with you they only see great power but, I see great responsibility in you." she said.

That really tugged on his heart strings. She mentioned how they're leader; Charles Xavier believed that they could co-exist with humans.

Peter thought that was not possible, it was a pretty thought but, nothing more. Not with all the hate for Spider-Man just as an urban legend, if some people couldn't handle one person with powers what about a whole subpopulation with powers. He could just imagine the headlines now, MUTANTS ARE A THREAT TO SOCIETY. She left the choice up to him but, it was pretty obvious that she really wanted him to join. Peter knew that he needed this but not sure if his Aunt May would like him moving away.

Luckily for Peter, Mystique knew how to pitch it this to his aunt to the point where it sounded like a once in a lifetime opportunity and you would be a fool to not take it. She obviously did not bring up that there was money involved with him coming to Bayville.

Peter left his life at New York to go start a new chapter in Bayville.

He needed the money, taking pictures of Spider-Man wasn't effort to support them, pay off Ben's funeral bills, or Aunt May's medication, hospital bills. Not a lot of places are looking for help from an elderly woman. Besides he could still find time to be Spider-Man. He did this because he viewed as his responsibility to help his Aunt, who has lovingly cared for him ever since his parents died. "With great power comes great responsibility." that was the reason Peter did this. He only hoped that Uncle Ben would be proud of him and all his choice.

The door opened and this is where Peter first chapter of his new life begun.

 **Author Note: Thanks for reading please tell me your thoughts and opinions. If you have any criticisms, let me know. Ok, so the idea I liked where** **Substitute Deathberry's** _ **Tangleweb**_ **was Peter joining the Brotherhood. Again we both have different takes and ideas on where the story is going; I figured that since I was inspired by that idea, I would shout them out, since it was their idea.**


	2. Introductions

**Chapter 2: Introductions**.

Peter walked into the house, having no idea on what to expect. The inside of the house looked a bit of a mess but, it was still much bigger than what he was used to in New York. Mystique saw Peter walking into the house. "Everyone, this is the new member of the Brotherhood, this was who I was talking about. Welcome Peter Parker." said Mystique.

Peter saw four boys and a girl. _Man, must be hard for her being the only girl, It's not like I'm helping.l_

"Hello, I'm Lance and I'm the leader of the Brotherhood." said Lance.

"Ok, what can you do?" Peter asked.

"My codename is Avalanche. I can cause the surrounding area shake like an earthquake. I would like to show off my powers but, it could damage this house." said Lance.

"I'm Todd, or Toad yo. I'm basically a Toad in human form yo." said Toad. Toad showed off his powers by eating a fly with his long togue.

Peter could definitely believe that, considering how he smells. _Does he ever shower?_

"I'm Freddy or the Blob. I can't really be moved and I really strong." said Freddy

 _If he didn't say his powers, I would have thought that it was obesity._

"I'm Pietro or Quicksilver. I really fast." said Pietro. He showed off his speed by running around the house in what felt like a second.

"Ah Rogue. If Ah would to touch ya, Ah could put ya in a coma and Ah would have your powers and memories." said Rogue.

Peter gave a sympathetic look at her because he realized that this means that she couldn't touch anyone. This also explained why she covered most of her body. She had power at a price. That was something Peter could relate to.

"Rogue, tell Peter how bad these X-Men are?" asked Mystique. "They attacked meh and tried tell meh that it is not them but, they lying" said Rogue.

"So, is this type of people were dealing with. They lie, manipulate and hurt those they say they like but, only for their power." said Peter. Everyone nodded expect Mystique who had a giant grin on her face.

"Now Peter, talk a bit about yourself." said Mystique.

"I have spider powers." said Peter. He showed that he can climb on walls he also showed that he is very agile and showed off his strength by lifted up a couch with just one arm.

"Check this out." said Peter with a big grin. He pulls up one of his sleeves, to reveal a sliver device that is about the size of a watch. He pushed down with his middle finger and ring finger on a tiny bottom. Then, a web came out of the device. "You can call me, Spider-Man." Peter said with a humongous grin.

Everyone seemed to be impressed; Peter looked like a science geek and not really someone to fear. He looked like that one kid people bullied, which was true. But, with his powers, the X-Men were sure to underestimate him.

He talked a little bit with everyone, hearing the struggles they all when through like how Toad's mother didn't care for him. Freddy was in a side show and an issues with people laughing at him. Lance parent's never were there for him or cared for him. Pietro was always worried he could not live up to his father expectations. Rogue was also an outcast and was never very close to anyone even before she had her powers.

"Yo Peter, Flies are flying into your web, mind if I eat yo." asked Toad.

"Go right ahead, you might want to try to avoid eating the web, it is sticky and not in a good way." said Peter with a smile.

"This is a dream team yo. The greatest combination in history yo." said Toad happily said before eating flies.

"Alright, now that introductions are over, you should rest, tomorrow will be a big day." said Mystique ominously.

Peter was in his costume or uniform now. He was about to leave to see if there is any crime that he could stop.

Mystique walked into his room and asked "What are you doing."

"Uh.. uhmmm, I'm just going to practice… I mean train my powers… uh yea, I got to master my powers to beat our foe the X-Men." Peter said.

Mystique knew he was lying, she knew he was going to fight crime. She didn't stop him because in a way it was practiced for him and having someone that is actually trying to hone their skills would help out the Brotherhood. "Already don't stay up too late," she said.


	3. First Day

**Author Note: Yes, I do find it a bit of humor in that the third chapter is the first day of school, breaking trends I guess.**

 **Chapter 3: First Day**.

Peter woke up early this day and left to get some practice web swing. He knew he had to adjust to the lower buildings heights in Bayville because compared to New York; the buildings in Bayville were tiny. He spent about half an hour practicing. When he came back he was in for a big surprise. He saw the way that Freddy ate. Freddy ate more like a pig than any other person Peter had seen eats. Peter unsettled by how much this guy is eating and the way he eats asked "Is this normal around?"

"Welcome to the Brotherhood. Ya are going to love it here." Rogue sarcastically answered.

"Remember Parker; go to the Principal office to get your schedule and locker number." Mystique ordered.

 **Bay High**

Peter arrived at school at time and was waiting at the principal office to get his schedule and locker number like Mystique said to.

"Here you Mr. Parker and don't get in trouble, understood" Ms. Darkhölme said.

"Yes, ma'am." Peter said as he was grabbing his paper.

He was walking to his first class, science until a huge blonde jock with a lettered jacket stopped him.

"Hey, new kid what's your name. My name is Duncan Matthews, a name you should remember." Duncan said.

"My name is uh,,. Peter Parker." Peter said.

"PENIS PARKER, PENIS PARKER!" Duncan shouted.

"Sorry to break your small heart but, you're not the first person to call me that." Peter replied.

"Well uh then, you're Puny Parker..." Duncan replied quickly trying to think of a name that is an insult.

"Flash Thompson did it first. I was called Puny Parker since Kindergarten and he started calling me Penis Parker around like uh, I think about seventh grade, yea that sounds about right. Either way if you meet a guy named Flash Thompson from Midtown High School, you'll either be quick friends or fast rivals." Peter said with a smile.

Peter just booked it to his class because he would rather deal with the consequences later than now. The more things changes the more they stay the same Peter thought.

Rogue witness this and was shocked. _The other Brotherhood members would have tried to cause even more trouble but, Peter just left. Sure his back talk won't help him later but, he definitely handles this more maturely than anyone else in the Brotherhood. This isn't really saying much._

Peter's first day wasn't great. He still is a social outcast but, instead of it because he's a geek it is that he's a geek associated with the Brotherhood which is considered punks. So when it was his lunch period, he could either, A) sit with the Brotherhood, B) Sit with Rogue. C) Sit alone. He couldn't stand the how they ate like pigs (mostly Freddy), so the option was already a no. He hoped to get option B since he would rather sit with anyone than by himself. If she said no then, C it would be.

"Uh.. Hey Rogue, would you be find with me sitting with you at this uh.. Table, please." Peter asked nervously.

"Fine with meh." Rogue replied.

"Hey, Rogue, I just want to thank you." said Peter with a smile.

"What ya thanking meh for." Rogue asked.

"Well, it's that you're the only person who given me a chance. Everyone thinks of me being a thug, heck that one guy with red shades is looking at me like he is studying me. Like he wants to know my every move." said Peter.

Rogue blushed, someone thank her for in her life and really meant it.

"That guy in the red shades is Scott. His codename is Cyclops, he is the leader of the X-Men and fires a laser from his eyes. He can't control, so his shades stop him from constantly firing." she told Peter.

"So, he is the leader of the X-Men. Can you tell me about the other members of the X-Men?" Peter asked.

"The redhead is Jean. She doesn't have a codename, she just goes by Jean. She has telepathy, it is similar to Xavier but, she is weaker." said Rogue.

"Great another telepath on they're said." sighed Peter. _She looks a bit like MJ_.

"The brown haired girl is Kitty. Her codename is ShadowCat. She can phase through objects." Rogue explained.

"So, she could go through my webs, thanks for the heads up." Peter said.

"The kid with blue hair and has a German accent is Kurt. His codename is Nightcrawler. He is actually blue and furry but, he watches some sort of device that makes him seem normal". Rogue explained to Peter.

"So, I take it his powers aren't being a Furry. What are his powers?" Peter said.

"It is teleportation." Rogue answered.

"Last that is Evan. His codename is Spyke." said Rogue.

"Let me guess, he can make spikes out of his body and is like a porcupine." Peter said.

"Yep." Rogue replied.

"Sorry Rogue, I never had a rundown of the X-Men before, so thank you again. Mystique would've killed me if I ended up hanging out if them. Everyone else in the Brotherhood would have just laughed at me since this is common knowledge to them." Peter said.

"Ya don't need to always thank in meh." said Rogue.

"Sorry it just seems to be the polite way to do this." Peter replied with a smile.

"What ya going to do after school, Peter." Rogue asked.

"I would like to go to the park and take pictures." Peter answered with a grin. He took out his camera and showed Rogue his photos.

"Wow, how do ya get some of these angles, Peter." Rogue asked.

"Well, let's just say having spider powers is really helpful." Peter answered.

"Oh yea before I forget, I appreciate that you let me be your company. It beats being alone." Peter said.

Rogue looked at Peter with a smile. She could really relate to Peter loneliness and just wanting someone to talk to.

"Well, since I got to go to my locker and get my stuff for next period, I just want to say bye and you look very pretty today." Peter said with a smile while he walked away.

Rogue was left shocked but flattered. No one else at Bayville ever said she looked pretty. They were fearful to talk to the "Goth chick". She was thankful to have found a good friend in Peter; he was definitely different from the rest of the Brotherhood members. He had this nice air to him that made her enjoy being with him. It felt as when he was around she forget her hopeless crush on Scott.

Peter continue on with his days and not much else exciting or new. Peter was walking his way out of the building until he heard call him

"What is your deal Peter Parker.". He turned around to see Scott.

Peter groaned "What do you want from Scott." Peter asked.

"Simple, what are you planning with the Brotherhood." Scott asked.

"I'm planning taking you down X-Men, I mean, how could you do that to Rogue, attack her and act like you didn't." Peter answered.

"Looks like Mystique got to him first besides, why hasn't Cerebro detected him" Scott muttered to himself.

They were about to leave but, heard Duncan's voice "Why isn't my two best "Friends", Mr. I Wear Red Sunglasses Inside and Puny Penis Parker."

Peter and Scott both mumbled "Why now?"

"So, uh yea… I see that we're uh, both "good friends" with Duncan, right Scott." said Peter.

"I could have never asked for a better "friend" than Duncan, right Peter." Scott said bitterly. Scott did feel a bit bad about the name Duncan had given Peter.

"Ok, so here's my plan, I say we both book it and not be Duncan punching bags today." Peter said.

"That plan works for me." Scoot replied. They both more ran as fast as they could and left school. This whole exchange left both Peter and Scott confused.

 _For, the enemy, he sure doesn't like one or he did act like how Mystique described the X-Men_ Peter thought to himself as he was walking to the Park.

"Ok, so this happened, he did not seem that bad. Still something about this situation doesn't add up, I mean that what he said about the X-Men and Cerebro did not detect him. He definitely seems to be misguided." Scott mumbled waiting at his car for the others to arrive.

 **Author Note: I figured I posted the first three chapters and see the reception of them so; I can improve the futures chapters. I have up to chapter 7 written so far, I just want to see what people think of this so far. When it comes to the direction of the story, I have a few things I want to do but, I not against doing suggestion; I just want to finish this arc first before going into the more Spider-Man and X-Men related plots. Again I would like it if you could tell me your opinions so far. Thanks for any feedback and advice.**


	4. Friend or Foe

**Chapter 4: Friend or Foe.**

Scott was driving to the X Mansion with everyone. He was lost in his thought. "I mean Peter doesn't seem like the other of the members of Brotherhood. How did the Professor not know about him? I mean we're the ones with Cerebro, not Mystique." Scott mumbled to himself.

"Hey Scott, everything will work out. I don't want you to worry so much about this ok. We should tell the Professor." said Jean.

"Yea, your right, still it is concerning." replied Scott. _What if they have some way of finding mutants, this could be bad_

 **X mansion**

"Hey Professor, we got some news. The Brotherhood has a new member, a kid named Peter Parker. We're not really sure what he can do. It seems Cerebro didn't detect him" Scott said.

"So, somehow Mystique has found a new mutant before us, this could be concerning if this is to continue in the future. Let's check Cerebro for any mutant active." Xavier said.

 _Parker, why does that name sound so familiar?_ Logan asked himself as he overheard they're conversation.

 **Cerebro**

"Odd, it seems that for some reason that it isn't picking up anything on Peter." Xavier said.

 _This is going to be fun to figure out. Now we have our question answered on if Cerebro had detected Peter but, we have a new one in its stead, why is it not detecting him_. "My guess now is that he might have some ability that stops him from being picked up from Cerebro." Scott said.

"Wait, I'm picking out the Brotherhood active at abandoned construction site but, nothing for Peter." said Xavier.

"Tell the others and let's suit up." said Scott. _If Peter is there then, we'll see what he is made of_ Scott thought himself while preparing to leave.

 **Abandoned Construction Site**

The X-Men traveled to the abandoned construction site that had the Brotherhood were at. They walked into see the Brotherhood expect Peter waiting inside of the unfinished building.

"Why if it isn't the X-Geeks." Lance said smugly.

"Dudes, did someone miss the memo or are the new recruits that bad." Evan said.

"Well, since you X-Geeks seem to want to play with Parker so badly. Spider-Man come out and play with the X-Men." Lance said.

Peter came out behind the X-Men, he jumped over that and landed next to Lance. "Hello everyone. I'm the amazing Spider-Man." Peter said.

"Nice costume, spandex man. Vait, you're going by spider man. Vhat a lame name." Kurt said while laughing.

"Well, you furry. You're saying it wrong, it is not spider man. It is Spider-Man, there is a hyphen. Say it with me SPIDER-MAN. It sounds dramatic, mysterious and simple to remember." Peter responded.

"Parker we're here to beat them not explain why our names are cool. Now, Spider-Man attack Nightcrawler. Rogue go attack Cyclops. Quicksilver, you go attack Spyke. Blob and Toad, you guys get Jean. I'll get ShadowCat myself." ordered Lance.

Peter shot out a web line towards Kurt. Peter flung himself at Kurt; Before Peter could land an attack on Kurt. He teleported behind Peter; Peter spider-sense went off, so he dodged Kurt counter. Peter this time made sure to get a web line on Kurt. Kurt teleported but, Peter web line was connected to Kurt, so teleported him with Kurt.

"Vell, this could have gone better." groaned Kurt.

Peter put on his web line to bring closer. He brought him close enough to punch. "How about you take some of this, Nightcrawler." said Peter right before he hit Kurt.

"Kurt landed next to Scott. "Ow, that man doesn't hit like a spider, that for sure. Hits more like a car." said Kurt in pain.

"Pull out of here Nightcrawler. I don't want you to get more hurt. I can tell that Spider-Man isn't just fast but, really strong." ordered Scott.

"Alright, sorry I've failed." said Kurt as teleported out of there.

Scott watched Peter jump and swing form beam to beam. _Great this environment is perfect for him, no wonder why they chose this location_ Scott thought. Scott realized that he couldn't afford to study Peter since Rogue was attacking him. _I can't focus on two different people in different direction at once_. "Rogue, it doesn't have to be this way. Mystique is using you all." said Scott.

"Ah not falling for y'all manipulation" replied Rogue trying to touch him.

Evan was standing still trying to slow down Pietro, Jean couldn't lift him up for an attack since she would leave herself open for an attack for Freddy or Toad.

"I hope you don't mind some web in your eyes." said Peter. He fired some web in Evan eyes and then fired more webbing on him so he was completely covered and couldn't move.

Evan tried to use his spikes to cut his webs but, his spikes couldn't cut through them. "This is disgusting dudes, I think some got in my mouth." said Evan.

"I didn't need the save Spider-boy." said Quicksilver.

"Whatever." Peter responded.

"Come on Lance we totally don't have you fight. I like bet you couldn't use your powers on Me." said Kitty.

"You bet wrong." replied Lance. Lance started shaking the surrounding area.

"Stop Avalanche or you will bring down this entire building." commanded Peter

"Ok" said Lance.

The area was falling apart; this was something Peter could tell, the beams were damaged in the Avalanche attack. "Everyone, get out of here. The beams can no longer support the building. It going to fall" shouted Peter.

Everyone was running out of the building be it collapsed. Beams were breaking left and right, there wasn't much time left to get out.

Peter then, remember that Evan was still webbed up. "The Brotherhood is going to love me for this but, Uncle Ben would not be happy if I just left him here." Peter mumbled. Peter grabbed Evan and swing out of there. The building collapsed.

"Here, take my parting gift. I think it is a piñata. Though, I not sure if there is any candy inside." Peter said as he threw Evan towards the X-Men.

"Why did you do this?" Scott demanded.

"That's a weird way of thanking me. By the way my webs dissolve in an hour so he'll be fine." Peter responded as he made his way towards the Brotherhood.

"Why did you do that, Parker?" Lance questioned him.

"Why does it matter to you?" Peter said back.

"I'm not driving you back; you'll have to walk back to the house." Lance replied angrily.

"Ok, I don't really care." Peter said as he started to swing from building to building.

"Wow, what a good threat to Peter, you know the Spider-Man. It's almost like he metion he can swing from building to building." Pietro snarky said.

 **In X mansion**

The X-Men were sitting around after; they're dinner, discussing this mysterious Peter Parker.

"Professor, do you have any ideas about what to do, Peter is not the "Model" Brotherhood member. He just seems to not want to get into fights, even when I approached him. He just left even, after Duncan called him Puny Penis Parker. I am sure of this especially after he saved Evan." concertedly said Scoot.

"Duncan said what…" embarrassedly shouted Jean. _Looks like I going to have a talk with Duncan._

"He like, seems good for someone in the Brotherhood. He like isn't as charming or cute as Lance." said Kitty.

"Vell, He seemed very nice, in history vhich is the class he have together. He punched me, it really hurt. Vhat powers could he have that could stop Cerebro from detecting him. He just has spider powers." said Kurt.

Evan came in running. "Guys, turn on the news. This news story is really interesting. I think it has something to do with Peter." Evan said.

"There was apartment complex on fire. There was a little girl trapped; when fate seemed at its cruelest moment. It seemed that firefighters couldn't have reach her." said the New Reporter.

"Let's go to Cassy, who is at the scene on what happened." said the News Reporter.

"When hope was lost, a miracle happened. So, what happened." said Cassy.

"A man in red and black spandex saved me. He could make webs and had a spider on his chest." said the little girl as she was holding what looked like a giant spider made it.

"We are not sure who saved her but, the firefighters did confirm that they did not make it up there." Cassy said.

"Could have that been Peter? I mean he did save Evan, he could have just left him to die. Who else could make webs?" Scott asked.

"It could be Scott, I just wonder why Cerebro didn't detect him and what is that made him join the Brotherhood." said Xavier.

 **Brotherhood Home**

"Great now with the news about me saving that little girl and me saving Evan. Mystique never going to give me a break." Peter mumbled to himself as he return "home".

"Hey Peter, Ah think what ya did was good, don't let the others bug ya, Spider-Man." said Rogue.

Peter was caught off guard but, he couldn't help but, smile. Rogue was the only one that would say he did good, the others would just mock him for it.

"Just wondering but, why did ya do what ya did? Ya didn't need to help" she asked.

"My uncle use to say with great power comes great responsibility. It is a phrase I try to do my best to live by. Heck that is why I'm here." answered Peter with a smile. "Either way, I guess I'm willing to face any punishment I'll get. I think I did the right thing." said Peter, hoping for the best case scenario.

"HELLO, MR. HERO" Peter heard Lance shout.

This is going to get old quickly Peter said to himself. I feel unbeatable now so. Come on world bring on your next challenge, Spider-Man will be ready for anything Peter thought to himself.


	5. Life in the Brotherhood

**Chapter 5: Life in the Brotherhood**

 _Wow, this fun, I like being yelled out for doing what I think is right._ There stood Peter in his room bored out of his mind having Mystique yelling at him.

Mystique took a deep breath and a long pause. "…Peter, I'm sorry." Mystique said. _Yelling at this boy isn't going to work; he is a good student and feels he has done nothing wrong._

"What…?" Peter said. _Why is she apologizing?_ _This isn't like how she works, for the other boys she just yells until they say they are sorry._

"I'm not mad at you for saving Evan or the little girl. I'm more fearful that you'll expose mutants to the world. I'm letting you off the hook; just try to avoid being seen in public as Spider-Man." Mystique said.

"Thanks but, you are right. The world isn't ready for mutants. I will be more careful." Peter responded.

"I also heard you did great against the X-Men." Mystique said.

"…But, we lost." Peter countered.

"No, it was a draw. Did the X-Men really win? Besides you were able to hit Kurt. So that's a win in my books." Mystique said with a grin. _There we go; I'm getting through to him. All I have to do is talk; maybe I should try this on other Brotherhood members, I might be able to go through they're thick skulls._

"Ummm, thanks. Why do you seem to get so furious about Kurt?" Peter asked.

"It is rather personally. I would prefer not to answer." Mystique answered.

"It is ok, I understand." Peter said.

"Before you go to bed, I have something for you. Open it." Mystique said. Mystique gave him a box.

Peter opened the box to see that it is a phone. "Thank you Mystique. I can now call my Aunt on my own time and not have to worry about be interrupted." Peter said with a smile.

"I figure you would like it. Don't take this as a reward for saving the Evan or the girl but, as being a good student. Don't think I haven't noticed you have all A's. Now go get some sleep. I don't want to hear that you fell asleep in class." Mystique ordered.

Peter was in his bed, all he just reflected about the day. _I glad that this turned out better than expected. I don't see it, how do X-Men think Mystique is so bad. Sure, she is strict but, that just means you have to work for her. Deep down Mystique does care. Sure, you have to work in order to see her affection but, isn't that true for most people?_

 **Morning**

Peter got up and got dress. _Wonder what's for breakfast_. _I see cercal, which is about it. Cercal it is._

"Look guys, Mr. Hero has joined us, yo." Toad said while laughing.

"Mr. Hero, can you help me pour my milk?" Freddy asked sarcastically.

"Well, being called a hero beats being called a menace or a threat to society." Peter said.

"Well, I just going to break the Ice. Why did you do it? Lance asked.

"Yea Parker, we want a real answer. Not something like it is the right thing to do." Pietro said.

 _It can't hurt to tell them. They deserve to know what makes me Spider-Man. I don't see how this could hurt me in the future by telling them._ "Alright, you ready to my origin story; I can at least promise it will not be 30 minutes and hopefully not a waste of time." Peter said.

"Just get on with Parker. Don't keep us waiting." Pietro said bored out of his mind.

"When, I first got my powers, I figured I would use them to make money. So, I heard about some wrestling match and the grand prize was about 3,000 dollars." Peter said.

"Did you win, yo?" Toad asked.

"Easily, I beat that guy in less than 10 seconds. After, I got my cash prize, someone offer me to go on their show, _The Amazing Fantasy_. I took it within the minute asked of the question being asked. I got offered a good payday to do, so why not. I was preparing for the show, that's when I made my lovely costume I wear now." Peter said.

"I wouldn't call what you wear lovely but, hey whatever. How did it go?" Lance asked.

"I got there; I was the fifteenth act, the final act. Looking back no one seemed to care about the rest of the other acts. I amazed everyone as the Spider-Man. I showed off my speed, strength, webs and my able to stick to walks. After the show I collected my fair share of coin. I was about to leave but, some robber came through; I heard a police officer yelled to stop him. I didn't stop." Peter said.

"Wait so ya just let him get away." asked Rogue.

"Absolutely, when the police officer asked why I let him go away. I answered with I'm only looking after NUMERO UNO, myself. I walked away. I was swinging home and I noticed that there were a lot of police cars at my home. I heard that a robber had shot my uncle, who was outside on the porch. I was furious; I was going to break that man into pieces. I overheard that he was in an abandoned warehouse. I ran off to that warehouse to show him the wrath of Spider-Man." Peter said.

 _Deep breaths Peter, I need to finish. First I'll wipe my eyes off and secondly I'll finish._ "When I came in, I was ready to let him have what was coming. I took of his mask, only to see it was the same robber at the show that I didn't stop. I was about to let him have it but, my uncle's words came into my head. With great power comes great responsibility. I webbed him up, so the police could get him. I vowed that I would use my powers for good and to make sure no one would have to go through what I had to go through. That's why I'm Spider-Man." Peter said.

Everyone was a loss of words. What could they say? Peter just poured out his heart to them. He told them his darkest secret, a mistake that will remain with him for the rest of his life. He been through something that most people would never experience.

"So your uncle meant a lot to you." Lance asked.

"Yes. My Uncle Ben has always been there for me ever since my parents had died on a plane crash; I was about five when that happened. He taught me many life lessons. He shaped me into the person I am today." Peter asked. "Well, I think I've ruined the mood for today, am I right guys." Peter said while laughing.

"It's just you been through a lot that most people would've given up but, you learned and try to be a better person. I respect you Parker." Pietro said.

"Thanks, I going to eat some breakfast if you don't mind." Peter said with a smile.

 **Outside of School**

 _Man, today is really boring, it is already over. Nothing is happening but, after yesterday I a bit thankful. Well, I'm ready to go to the park. Wait is that Lance, Toad, Freddy, Duncan and his posse. This could lead to bad things._

"Why if it isn't Toad-Man, Obesity-Man and Bad Boy-Man." Duncan said with his posse laughing.

"Whatever like we don't care what you think of us, you're just a stereotype. You're a blonde jock with a lettermen jacket. Let's go guys." Lance replied. They walked away from them before anything could be started.

Peter walked up to them. "Good job guys, walking off before anything bad could happen. Looks like I'm rubbing off on you guys, especially the part of calling him a stereotype." Peter said with a smile.

"Still, how do you do it, it was really tempting to just punch in his face?" Lance asked

"Well, I don't blame you, it really is tempting. Heck, one of the first things I did when I got my powers was to punch my bully, who was also a blonde jock with a lettermen jacket." Peter admitted

"So, there is a bad boy deep down in there, Peter." Lance said.

"Ha, ha. Sorry to make you sad but, I'm a nerd forever." Peter replied.

"So, you want to join us for dinner yo?" Toad asked.

"Depends on if we're going to an all you can eat place or not." Peter answered.

"We're not going to an all you can eat since we are banned from them all in town." Freddy answered.

"Well count me in." Peter answered

They were just waiting around the outside of the school, waiting for Mystique to tell them her plan. They saw her walking out and towards them. "Rogue and I will be at the will at the geology club excursion. If you're not at the house when we come back, you will be in trouble. I will not be happy if you aren't there." Mystique said in her Raven Darkhölme disguise.

"We understand ma'am." all the Brotherhood members said together.

"So, now what do we do yo." Toad asked.

"Yea, we usually have detention about now." Teddy explained

"You could try doing your work, most teachers will give some credit for late work. I'll be even willing to help, all you have to do is just ask." Peter offered.

"Well, school is really not my thing; I just want to be a mechanic." Lance said.

"I understand not everyone is good at or even likes school. You're going to need a high school diploma to be a mechanic. It also would help to go through an associate program or get a completed certificate." Peter answered.

"Ok…" Lance replied. _He sure seems to at least care a bit my future. Sure, he isn't forcing me to improve. But, still he seems to care more than my parents or heck even Mystique does._

"So, we'll meet at the house at six?" Peter asked.

"No, we do five thirty." Freddy answered.

"Ok, I am there at five thirty. Until then, I am taking pictures at the park." Peter said.

"What kind of pictures you taking yo." Toad asked with a smile and a wink.

"Very funny Toad, the pictures I take is of nature, besides if I did take these types of photos, my camera would end up being sticky, not because of webs." Peter answered with a smile.

 **Brotherhood House (at five-thirty)**

"Ok, so where are we going." Peter asked.

"I figured we just go to that pizza place in town. We can all get in my jeep." Lance answered.

Everyone hopped in Lance's jeep. It was very crowded. They got their way to the pizza place.

"Hey, guys can I make a request?" Peter asked as they were walking in.

"Sure what is Peter?" Pietro asked.

"Let's try and not get banned from here, ok." Peter said

"Yea, I really like this place too yo. I agree with Peter yo." Toad said.

"Got that Freddy, we would like to come here again, so don't blow it for us, ok." Lance commanded.

"Ok, I get it." Freddy said sadly as he was always was blamed for why they get kicked out from places.

They order they're food and are now waiting.

 _God, this is boring. I kind of know these people but, not that much to the point where we're all friends or even have a good conversation. Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can. Great now I'm thinking of that song. It was so dumb song I came up with when I was bored. Can the pizza come any faster? Oh, Oh God no, no, it's Duncan. Why now, can I ever have a break? I can only pray that this doesn't turn into a disaster. Well, I going to have made should this turns out fine._

"Hello, it's my second favorite group of losers." Duncan said with a grin, looking to start something.

"Hello Duncan. How are you this fine evening? I don't know about you but, I want to have some pizza. I heard this place is good." Peter said.

"Penis Parker, I didn't know that these were your best friends. What wrong with the other geeks, do you think you are too good for them?" Duncan said.

"Order 55 is done and is ready for pick up." said the cashier.

 _Thank you, God. This is some of the best timing of my life._ "Well, that's our order. Let's go home and eat." Peter said trying to rush everyone out.

"Lance, you are a genius. Thank you for choosing pick up." Peter.

"Honestly Peter, this happens way too much. It seems we also run into him, no matter where we go. He wants to start things with people because he knows no one is willing to stop him. This Duncan guy is one of the biggest jerks at the school." Lance said.

"I think saying jerk is putting it too lightly yo." Toad replied.

"I can't wait to eat." Freddy said.

"You eat faster than me and that's saying a lot." Pietro said.

 **Brotherhood Home (Midnight)**

Everyone was just done with today. They were in their rooms, hoping to get some sleep. Then, the front door busted opened. Everyone ran to see what happened. It was Mystique who looked defeated and really cold.

"What happened yo?" Toad asked.

"Rogue, she betrayed the Brotherhood. She joined the X-Men. They got to her and it was too late for me to do anything to stop her from making the wrong choice." Mystique explained.

"So, now what do we do?" Freddy asked.

"We must be careful. Anyone of you could be next on their list. Get some rest and be prepared to deal with any of the tricks the X-Men might use tomorrow." Mystique ordered.

Peter just walked to his room to think. _Why did Rogue join the X-Men? Are the X-Men that good at manipulation? Could the X-Men… nah, I doubt that. Either, I must be careful. I can't leave the Brotherhood. How would I support Aunt May then? Mystique is right; anyone of us could be next. I think I understand how they work now. They go after who is most likely to quit and put all their effort in converting them and boom, they have a new member. Wait, who would be next. OH, OH, OH, NO. Great Rogue is on their side now; she knows why I'm Spider-Man. Why did I tell everyone that? Considering that my biggest secret I can see her telling all the X-Men. I can see it now, with great power come great responsibility and that is what the X-Men are. I better be careful, all I just need to remember all this is for Aunt May. I will let no one twist or mock my uncle's words._

 **Author's Note: I think this is obvious but, if anyone is not sure about the ending, this chapter takes place during and after the episode:** _ **Turn of the Rogue**_ **. So the ending of this chapter is the aftermath of what happens to the Brotherhood after that episode. I just want to make it clear. In case anyone was wondering or was confused by the end. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Life isn't Black and White

Chapter 6: Life isn't Black and White

 _Be careful, I need to remember why I'm here; I need the support for Aunt May. I can't be manipulated._ Peter thought to himself as he entered Bay High. _Come at me X-Men._

Evan was riding his skateboard in the hallways and almost hit Peter. Evan said has he ridden away "Sorry didn't mean to do anything that would cause harm."

 _I didn't expect an X-Men member to literally come up to me, I should really have better wording next time or say something I want to happen. Whatever, I need to focus on my task and avoid any distractions. Wait, is that Duncan and he is… oh god why does he seem to always be this way. Duncan seems to always be picking on people who can't defeat them. At this rate I think some of the bad guys I've ran into like Shocker have a better shot at being redeemed than this guy but, the moment I stop trying to reach to redeem him, is the moment he becomes unredeemed able._

"What is wrong, Summers. Do you like my shades? I bet this make me look even cooler." Duncan said.

"Please, give them back. I need these. I wear them because I have an eye condition." Scott pleaded.

"You wear red ruby shades for an eye condition, do I look that stupid to you." Duncan replied with a grin.

 _It doesn't matter if Scott's an enemy; he is being picked on and needs help. Uncle Ben did say to help those in needs even if you don't like them and if you help your relationship could improve but, of course that no why you help them, you help them because you have the power to help and with all power comes a responsibility. I know this is true, I seen it happen before._ "Stop, Duncan it is not cool to pick on anyone who can't defeat themselves." Peter shouted.

"So, it looks like my 'best friend' Penis Parker is here," Duncan said.

"Peter? You don't have to this, I'll be fine." Scott said.

"Why do you do this, what you have to gain from always trying to cause trouble? Peter asked.

"I don't have much to gain but, I have nothing to lose. I am the life of a party, I make people happy, and who cares if I drag some people into the mud. Hell, I have the nicest and hottest girl dating me and she doesn't care how I act. Really how many people are willing to stop me? Do you honestly think you can stop me, Parker? I have had never any consequences for my actions. You're just a coward who relies on the teachers and principal to deal with trouble when it comes. In real life, you won't be so lucky; most people wouldn't care, especially about some nerd who thinks of himself of a hero." Duncan replied.

"My Uncle also said with great power comes great responsibility." Peter said

"Like I care what your dumb uncle thinks, I mean honestly that sounds like an old man trying to sound smart. Did you really have any power and I hate to break it to you knowledge is power." Duncan said.

"Don't you dare mock my uncle's words." Peter yelled.

"Did I hit a nerve, Penis Parker? Well, I mock your uncle words and I split on them too. I now see why you play hero Parker, it's pathetic." Duncan said.

 _I'll admit this played out better in my head. I really want to hit this guy for what he said about Uncle Ben but, he wouldn't have approved. At least, there is no crowd. I need to try to end this before it gets any worse. I know what I need to do even if it bites me later. Wait I kn-._

"I now see you for the true loser you are. Take these since Summers means so much to you. You disgust me, you play and act like hero but, you are powerless to do anything." Duncan said as he handed Peter Scott's shades and walked off.

"You ok, Scott?" Peter asked as he helped Scott up and put on his shades.

"Yea, I'll live but, are you ok? Duncan just went a step further beyond than what he usually does." Scott asked.

"I'll be fine." Peter said.

"Why did you do that? You were willing to throw at your pride for an enemy" Scott asked.

"I had known someone like Duncan. His name is Flash Thompson. He used to act very similar to Duncan." Peter answered.

"What do you mean by 'used to'." Scott asked.

"Well, I heard he was having trouble and I just offer him a helping hand. We gained a bit of respect for each other after I helped him. I figured I would try it again. It clearly did go as well as I hoped." Peter answered.

"Tell me about." Scott said.

"Either way I am not giving up on him." Peter said as he walked away from Scott to his class.

 _Don't think I'm giving up on Peter. I will show the truth. No matter how hard it will be. I will expose Mystique and show you that she is a liar. But, a better question is how do we do this? How would I be able to show you and make you believe? If I were to just walk up and talk, you think of it as a trick. Oh boy, this is going to be hard especially if you're as stubborn as Rogue said. I know that your heart is in the right place, just not your actions. Hopefully the professor can get some information out of your aunt._

 **New York, Queens**

May life ever since Peter left for Bayville was complicated. She missed him so much; talking on the phone with him wasn't the same as seeing him in person. She could tell he was a bit mixed on this move, he disliked some things and like some things. Either way she was fine, she was still having a hard time over her husband's death.

 _I still can't forgive myself, why did we have that argument. I knew Ben was right. He said Peter is fine, he just needs space. I was just too stubborn to accept that my boy was growing up. Then, you walked out of the house and got killed. Now look at him, living without you. You were right Ben, our Peter is growing up. You would be proud of him._

The doorbell rang.

"Hello, who are you?" May asked.

"I am Charles Xavier; I run a school for the gifted youngsters." Xavier answered.

"What do you want? Besides Peter already goes somewhere around the area for gifted younger's." May asked wondering what he was here for.

"I just want to hear and talk about your nephew. Don't worry he hasn't done anything bad. I just want to hear more about him." Xavier said.

 _Ok but, where do I start to explain. What the best way I can explain my Peter to this man._

 **Bayville High Cafeteria**

"Dude, you got to stop getting help from Peter, when it comes to dealing with Duncan." Evan said.

"Sorry, he kind of just walked up. Rogue, when you said Peter lives his life by his uncle's words, you weren't kidding. He tried to them on Duncan, it not hard to guess his reaction. " Scott said. _Man, it would be nice if Jean was here to talk and work on about our plan but, hey I guess her boy friend is more important._

"Vhat, actions have consequences." Kurt said sarcastically while mocking Duncan.

"Ah want to try and reach him but, Ah know he is stubborn. He believes everything about Mystique said and what Ah said before Ah knew the truth about the X-Men. Ah do know where he goes to after the school, so Ah talk to him there." Rogue said.

"Well, what if you like told him what actually happened? He'll believe, I mean he totally likes you." Kitty offered her advice.

"Wait, how ya know he likes meh?" asked Rogue and blushed a little.

"Just like look at his face when he looks at you." Kitty responded.

"I'm just worried that he too stubborn to listen and it is not like the Brotherhood will let Rogue walk and talk to Peter, especially since she just left them in favor for the X-Men." Scott questioned Kitty plan.

"Dudes, if we're not carefully this could easily make things worse for all of us. We are making it seem like we're trying to force into the X-Men. That could lead to him have more push back to the X-Men if we're not carefully." Evan said.

"Vell, you got that right." Kurt said with agreement.

"Why can't this just be easy?" Evan asked.

Little did the X-Men know, Pietro overheard they're conversation they had.

"Guys, I got some news and Mystique is going to be pissed." Pietro said.

"What is Pietro yo?" Toad asked

"The X-Men, they're after Parker." Pietro answered.

"What is the big deal with Peter? Why does it seem that we also have to talk about him?" Freddy asked.

"Well, it that Magneto is interested in him. He is not a mutant but, a mutate." Pietro answered.

"Wait, he not a mutant? What is a mutate?" asked Freddy.

"Well, it seems he doesn't have an X-gene that is why the X-Geeks couldn't find him. If he doesn't have an X-gene that means he is not a mutant. He got his powers from some experiment. A mutate is a change in a person." Pietro answered.

"And why does Magneto care." Lance asked.

"He is fearful. He views mutants as the next evolution. It defeats the point of being an evolution if everyone could get mutant like abilities." Pietro answered.

"Well if he fearful, why does he keep him around yo." Toad asked.

"He wants to keep an eye on him. If people were to find out about him, they would want to find out of to recreate his powers." Pietro said.

"SO PETER IS A TRAP." Freddy yelled. Everyone looked at him like he had no idea he was talking about. Even Peter looked at him confused. Everyone probably looked at the Brotherhood for 5 minutes.

"What was that for yo." Toad asked.

"Well, Peter is a trap. A trap is someone who pretends to be something else." Freddy answered.

"I get what you mean but, that's not what a trap is." Lance said.

"Oh, ok." Freddy said back.

"Let's just talk about it with Mystique." Lance said.

"Anything else we should know?" Lance said.

"I don't think so." Pietro said.

 **Later, in the Park**

 _I not sure what to think anymore, is there just one good side and one bad side? God, when I joined I thought it would be me fighting bad guys and supporting Aunt May. Why does this have to be more complicated? It seems there are a lot gray areas than it being black and white. The more I think about it just sounds like two different groups that have the same end goal but, different ways of getting to they're goals. My life is starting to turn in a soap opera. Will Peter continue to be in the Brotherhood or join with the X-Men, find out on the next episode? At this rate, the X-Men will make me cookies and ask me to join, as if._

"Hey, how are ya today." asked a recognizable voice. Peter turned his head to see it was Rogue.

"Alright, what you want from me?" Peter asked.

"Ah just want to talk." Rogue answered.

"What you want to talk about." Peter said _. I can't believe I'm doing this. Ok, I'll give Rogue a shot. I'll let her talk. I'm glad Mystique isn't around; she killed me for not leaving the moment she came._

"It's about the X-Men, It about what really happen." Rogue said.

'Alright what 'really' happened?" Peter asked

"Well, Ah thought the X-Men lied about attacking meh but, it was Mystique." Rogue said.

"So, you're talking me that it was Mystique transformed into the X-Men and attacked you. The X-Men just wanted to talk." Peter asked.

Rogue nodded.

"So, you're saying she tricked you into joining. Either way I have my own reasons for joining, I have a responsibility and I'm not hiding from it." Peter said.

"Peter, Ah know ya doing this for ya Aunt May. She is taking advantage of ya at ya lowest point. I know about ya financial problems. She butters ya up with rewards so ya don't question her. Ah know she gave ya a phone to call ya aunt." Rogue said.

"Wait, how do you know about all this, I've never told you?" Peter asked.

"Ah touched Mystique, so I have some of her memories." Rogue answered.

"Rogue" Peter said looking at her.

"What is Peter?" Rogue asked.

"I'm not sure what to think ok. This is a lot to take in at once. I need to clear my head and think about this." Peter said as he ran off.

"Peter, I want you to know we are friends and Ah will be here to talk." Rogue loudly shouted.

 _What do I do now? Who do I believe? Why is this happening to me? I guess this is just my Parker luck. I think life is simple but, of course life is more complex than I want it to be. If what Rogue is saying is true than I'm being used but, Mystique has treated me well. She has shown she at least cares a bit. Then, again what if what Rogue is right. Why would she leave the Brotherhood if she wasn't telling the truth? Why would she suddenly change her story? Why does it seem everyone wants me? This is like the only time I don't want everyone focusing on me. Either way, I am going to have to decide at some point. I can't say in this point where I'm in the Brotherhood but, might become X-Men. It is either is in the Brotherhood or X-Men. Sounds so simple yet, it seems to be hard._

 **X Mansion**

"So Chuck, how did everything go with visiting that boy's aunt?" Logan asked.

"It seems that it is true, Mystique just offered him to join the Brotherhood. His aunt doesn't know that it so Peter can financially help her or that he is Spider-Man." Xavier answered.

"Does that make him just some mercenary to the Brotherhood?" Logan asked.

"Yes in way but, from what I heard he does believe that the world isn't ready for mutants." Xavier answered.

"Why that?" Logan asked.

"Have you ever read the Daily Bugle? Because the owner, J Jonah Jameson hates the idea of people with powers running around and a lot of his readers agree with him." Xavier said.

"Let me guess he talked about an urban legend and its name is Spider-Man." Logan replied.

"You guess correctly Logan." Xavier said.

"Still, why is she willing to go to such lengthy to get him? What she doing isn't exactly cheap." Logan asked.

"I admit, I'm not really sure myself." Xavier said. _I'm still not sure why Cerebro hasn't detected him yet?_

Rogue walked in.

"So how did it go, Rogue?" Xavier asked.

"Well, consider he's not with you, his answer is obvious." Logan said.

"Ah told him everything. He said that was a lot to take in and he going to think about." Rogue said.

"I can only hope he doesn't make his choice too late." Xavier said

 **Brotherhood House**

"I think we can all come to an agreement that Peter is too powerful of an ally to just throw away." Mystique said.

"Agreed." the Brotherhood members said.

"Be careful, the X-Men are after Peter, they want him. So, watch him and be close. We can't afford to lose another member to the X-Men." Mystique said.

"Yea, we know. I heard the X-Geeks talking about it over lunch.

"Yea like weren't they going to talk him or something?" Toad asked.

"Yea… great he went to the park, all by himself. Great, I really should have remember that part." Pietro said.

"Alright then, I think we've talked enough about this." Mystique said tired talking about Peter. _So he probably knows what everything but, I know he is stubborn. He would not just leave. I can convince him to stay. I have the perfect bargaining tool, his aunt._

 **New York**

 _I hate Spider-Man. He ruined me. I don't care if people say he is not real, I know he is. I, Herman Schultz will get my revenge. Spider-Man made me a laughing stock and no one takes me seriously. All I am is just some joke, ha ha, that's that one guy that keeps going to jail because of an urban legend. He humiliated me for the last time._

"The person who paid your bail is here, go to that black car." Police officer said.

 _Still, I'm thankfully that someone paid for it but, who did it?_

"Hello there, Herman." A large man said.

"Who are you and what you want." Herman asked

"You may call me the Kingpin. I would your services because my crime ring in Bayville has some spider problems." Kingpin replied.

"I'll do anything to kill Spider-Man." Herman said.

"Good, I have some upgraded equipment for you. Your shockers shouldn't be able to be webbed up now. Also I have a uniform for you; it will reduce the impact of your shockers have on yourself and physically attacks as well." Kingpin said.

"All, I have to do is just beat Spider-Man, correct?" Herman asked.

"Of course and if you do well, I might offer you more jobs with greater pay." Kingpin said.

Herman opens up his suit case to see his new shockers and outfit.

"Well, this outfit beats my purple trench coat." Herman said.

"Glad you like it, well I sending you to Bayville tomorrow." Kingpin said.

"Can't wait" Herman said with a grin.


	7. Peter's Shocking Day

Chapter 7: Peter's Shocking Day

 _I'm thankfully that it's the weekend. I can just be Spider-Man; I already done with all of my homework. I am going to put my school work at the Brotherhood house. Then, I'll just be in the park until it is dark enough for me to suit up. One thing I wish I could do is go in broad daylight as Spider-Man, which would get ridden of unnecessary waiting for it to be dark enough. Most people go to parties on a Friday night. I go out to fight crime on a Friday night. Wait, I know I should call Matt. We haven't like talk in what feels like forever._

Peter opened his bag to pull out his phone and started to dial Matt's number.

"Hello, this is Matt Murdock. Who are you?" Matt asked.

"Matt, it's me, Peter Parker." Peter answered.

"It has been awhile Peter. How are things in Bayville?" Matt asked. 

"I go to a normal school. The more things change the more they stay the same." Peter answered.

"That's good. Peter, be careful. Bayville is a part of Kingpin Empire." Matt warned.

"That's was what I wanted to hear. I noticed that the crime seem to organize to just be punks doing robberies." Peter said.

"You know normal people would have just asked if they had a question." Matt said.

"I thought it would have been rude. We haven't talked in what feels like ages." Peter said.

"Ok but, know that you have angered the Kingpin and he will strike full force." Matt warned.

"Thanks, I'll be fine. So how are things doing with Elektra?" Peter asked.

"It's complicated." Matt replied.

"Then, what about Luke and Jessica?" Peter asked.

"Actually they're getting along just fine." Matt responded.

"That's good. How are things without me around?" Peter asked.

"There more work to do in fighting crime but, it seems there are lots of new heroes popping up. Like Squirrel Girl seems to be more active in fighting crime." Matt answered.

"Still, I'll never forget our first run in with Squirrel Girl. She mentioned she had a 'fun time' with a guy named Logan." Peter said.

"Sorry Peter I can't talk for any longer. I'm really busy and I should focus on my next court case. Thanks, it was nice to catch up." Matt said.

"Likewise" Peter said as he hangs up his phone.

 _It was nice to catch up with a friend; I have left talking to him on the back burner. I still talk with MJ and Harry, just haven't talked to Matt in awhile. Either way it is a nice distraction from my crazy life drama._

 **New York**

"Alright Kingpin, I'm not sure about you but, I'm ready to teach Spider-Man a lesson." Herman said.

"You can leave for Bayville is an hour. You should leave when it is closer to night" Kingpin ordered.

"WHY NOT NOW. I DON'T WANT TO WAIT." Herman shouted.

"You will wait. This Spider-Man is most active at night, correct." Kingpin said.

"Yea" Herman said wondering what his point is.

"You want to fight him, is this correct? So, you will wait for night and then, you'll fight him" Kingpin asked.

"Fine, I'll wait." Herman said stubbornly.

"Good boy." Kingpin said.

 **X Mansion**

Everyone was just hanging out but, Kitty came running in with her laptop.

"Hey guys, you should totally check out this website." Kitty said

"I swear Kitty if it is another …" Kurt said before being interrupted.

"I promise Kurt, it's not that." Kitty said stopping Kurt before he could finish.

"Dude, what is the website even and why should we care?" Evan said.

"Spider-Man is a hero or ." Kitty said.

"What is so special about the website?" Jean asked.

"It mentions Spider-Man, I mean he suppose to be an urban legend with little to no evidence he exist?" Scott guessed.

"Check it out." Kitty said plainly as she moved her laptop screen towards them.

There were photos of Spider-Man in a low resolution. Like one was an advertisement for Amazing Fantasy feature The Amazing Spider-Man. Another was an article from the Daily Bungle; Spider-Man Real or Fantasy. There were a few videos on the site.

"What would the video even have on them?" Scott asked.

Kitty clicked on the video. The video started with a car going about 60 mph. It was heading towards a wall. Then, Spider-Man got in front of the car and stopped it with his bare hands. "Don't drive distrusted, ok." Spider-Man said as he swung out of frame and it just ended.

"Vhat?" Kurt said shocked from what he just saw.

"That definably sounds like Peter. How is there footage of this?" Scott asked.

"I don't the poster goes by Ben Reilly." Kitty said.

"What if it's Peter?" Rogue asked.

"Vhat do you mean Rogue?" Kurt asked.

"Ah mean who else would be able to get access to photos or videos than the person himself, Spider-Man." Rogue said.

"That's probably the closest answer we'll get unless Peter answers himself." Scott said.

"Dudes, why is it that it seems we are always talking about Peter. Peter this and Peter that. So, when the school dances comes around who's going to ask him out. I just want to say that he is in the Brotherhood, the bad guys." Evan said as he walked out of the room.

"Evan" Rogue said.

"Just, let him go. I think what we need a break, who wants to go with me. I think a night of fun is necessary and hopefully this night of fun is well, fun." Scott said.

"I'll go." Kitty said.

"Count me in." Kurt answered.

"Ah guess Ah'll go." Rogue said.

"I can't, I said I would do something with Duncan. Can you drop me off?" Jean replied.

"Alright let's go then." Scott said as he ran towards his car.

 **New York**

"Alright, I expect you to bring me Spider-Man." Kingpin said.

"Fine, just don't expect him in mint condition." Herman replied.

"Alright, you may go." Kingpin ordered.

"Finally" Herman said with a grin.

 **Brotherhood House**

"Hey Parker, Mystique wants to talk you before you leave for the night." Pietro said,

"Uhmm ok." Peter replied. _What does she want from me? I don't think I've done anything wrong, well at least from my eyes._

"Hello, Pietro said you wanted me." Peter said.

"Indeed, let's talk; Xavier talked to your Aunt. I make to make sure you're allied with us. All you have to do is make it clear to the X-Men you're not interested. Attack the X-Men and tell them how you feel. Remember who helping your aunt and who's not." Mystique ordered.

"I understand." Peter said. _Well, look like I'm attacking the X-Men and then, I'll go out as Spider-Man. Isn't it a little extreme to attack them? I mean I guess saying I'm not joining hasn't really worked. They still continue to ask if I'm going to join. I can't say no to Mystique. I have to do this if I still want her help. Does it really matter how I feel? I have to do this._

 **Bayville (Night)**

"You were totally right Scott. I think we like needed this." Kitty said.

"I agree Kitty. This beats just sitting around in the mansion all night." Kurt said.

"I glad you're having fun." Scott said.

THWIP. The car suddenly stopped. This caused everyone to have whiplash.

"Who did them, Ah teach them." Rogue said.

"Then, teach me, X-Men.". They heard a voice they weren't sure who it was. They saw a shadowy figure walk towards them; the street light revealed that it was Peter.

"Vhy are you doing this." Kurt asked.

"Let's just say I'm tired of you in my life. I heard what your Professor did. Are you all trying to ruin this for me? I can't stand for that." Peter answered.

"Like why are you doing this?" Kitty asked.

"You should all know why, I know Rogue spitted the beans about me." Peter said.

Rogue could only just look away. She choked on her words a bit but, was able to speak "Yea, it true, Ah told them about your uncle. With great comes great responsibility, this doesn't seem like something ya'll do."

Peter looked at her and just swung away. _God, she right. I don't think I could ever be able to face them again, not after this. I don't think I can forgive myself for doing this. Sure, I'm doing this for my aunt but, is it worth throw out all my values?_

"What just happen?" Scott asked as he was confused. _Why would he attack us? This is from the guy that dresses up and saves people. I think the answer I'm looking is Mystique_.

"Never, I mind I figured the, it's probably Mystique." Scott said.

"She probably is using his aunt as a hostage in our var." Kurt said.

"Peter, we can help." Kitty said.

"We're going after him; I at least want to get answer from Peter." Scott ordered.

Peter was nowhere to be seen. He was on a roof top changing in his Spider-Man outfit.

 _How could I do this attack people who did nothing wrong? I feel like I becoming more of a villain at this rate or at least an antihero. Should I really use the excuse that I do good so my bad is ok? Either way this city needs Spider-Man. Hey, just what I needed, someone in a costume robbing a bank. Time for this costumed guy to stop him._

Peter got up behind him and said. "So, you thought you could rob a bank and no one would stop you."

"Well, if it isn't Spider-Man." said the man.

"Wait, Herman is that you?" Peter asked.

"UHMMM, NO I'M SHOOKER." Herman yelled.

"Alright Herman, this should be easy." Peter said.

Peter webbed up his gauntlets. "There we go." Peter said with a smile.

"I got an upgrade." Herman said with a grin.

"Besides the new suit you got on." Peter said sarcastically.

His gauntlets started to shake. Then, Peter webs flew off due to the vibrations of the gauntlets.

"The hard way it is." Peter said.

"Take some of this." Herman yelled.

He fired his shockers. Peter was able to jump out of the way from his blast _._ Peter turned his head to see how bad the collateral damage of his blast was.

 _Man, his blasts are much stronger than last time but, his gauntlets are much heavier so he has a harder time moving his arms around. He traded his speed for more power, a lot more power. I don't understand one thing. Someone paid his bail yesterday. How would he be able to get the funds for his gauntlets and make his new gauntlets in less than a day? Unless, it's the Kingpin or his real name Wilson Fisk who paid his bail and upgraded him. Looks like what Matt said is true. I need to more careful in the future._

Peter jumped very close to him and was able to land a quick few punches.

"What's wrong Spider-Man, have you gotten soft?" Herman asked.

"Looks like that new outfit is more than just style, it weakens attacks." Peter said. _Great if I can't just punch him until he is unconscious. So, my plan right now is for me to find some way to damage his gauntlets. I know I can't punch them without getting shocked._

"So, you think you can win just because you got a new toy?" Peter asked in a taunting voice.

"Yea, I now have great power and with great power come great respect." Herman replied.

Peter dodged one of his attacks."You're wrong, with great power comes a great responsibility. No one will respect someone who tries to kill them. Also have you seen your new outfit, you were better off and more fearful in your purple trench coat." Peter responded.

"Whatever, you say. Everyone will respect me when I prove your real and I'm not getting beat by some urban legend. I won't be mock anymore." Herman said.

 _Wait that building, it's being planned to be destroyed. So, no one is in it._

Peter walked in to a building that was planned to be demolished.

 _That's it if I can bring down this building on him that should be enough to take him out._ "Come inside Herman. I heard its fun inside." Peter taunted.

"I'm Shocker; I'm no longer the weak Herman you mock." Herman shouted as he followed him inside.

"Come and hit me at your best shot. Which your best shot isn't even that good, it's more mediocre." Peter said as he was on a pillar.

Herman fired a blast at him which he moved out of the way of the blast; the blast destroyed one of the pillars. Herman used his second gauntlet to fire a shot that hit Peter in the air. Peter was pushed by the blast into a wall.

"Well, now who is the weak one on the floor? Don't worry you'll be a great use for the Kingpin as a test subject." Herman said while laughing.

 _Wow, this seems pretty hopeless; I'm on the floor and Herman walking towards me, I can't really get up without taking a pointblank shot, I'm not sure if I can take more punishment from him._

Then, a beam hit Shocker which he made turned his head to see who hit him. Kurt appeared in front of Peter and teleported out.

 _Wow, being saved by "the enemy". Better get up, the world needs Spider-Man._ "Thanks for the save Kurt, I need to finish this fight with Herman." Peter said while he was getting up.

"What like going on Peter." Kitty asked.

"When I fight crime, I gain enemies, people who are willing to do anything to get revenge on me. I have to stop him, if I don't know one else will. I don't want to get you invited to a war that you don't have to a part of." Peter replied.

"Alright then, what's ya plan to this guy." Rogue asked.

"His powers are that he has the big gauntlets that produce a sonic blast. I'm going to bring down the house on him, he takes highly reduced damaged with his suit that he is wearing but, hopefully that should break his gauntlets." Peter said.

Peter came inside and yelled "Sorry about that, I needed a water break."

"Come on and hit you fool." Peter said.

Herman fired another blast that destroyed another pillar.

 _What is Peter doing? Wait, he bringing down the house on this guy._ "I got your plan Spider-Man." Scott yelled.

"Who are these people, your friends?" Herman asked.

"You could say that." Scott said as he his laser eye beams to destroy another pillar.

 _One more left and then, we should get out of here soon._

"Alright you get out here Cyclops." Peter said.

Scott ran out of the building. "Alright Kurt teleport and get Peter out before the building falls." Scott said.

"Come on Herman. Prove to me that you're not a wimp. Prove to me that with great power come great respect." Peter said in a mocking voice.

"YOU PUNK" Herman yelled as he fired his blast at Peter. He jumped out of the way. "You tricked me Spider-Man." Herman yelled as the building started collapse.

Peter webbed out the exit so Herman couldn't leave. Kurt appeared.

"Need a way out?" Kurt said.

"Of course I do." Peter said as he grabbed on to him. Kurt teleported himself and Peter outside of the building.

The building collapsed with Herman being the only one inside. Then, they saw Herman get up off the debris on him and walking towards them. "I'm going to beat you all." Herman said very much weaken form the fall of the building. He throws a punch at Peter.

"I caught your punch but, can you catch mine?" Peter said as he punched Herman, knocking him out. "Already I can hear the boys in blue, we better run." Peter said.

Kurt grabbed onto everyone and teleported out of there.

"So, I doubt you'll just let me go." Peter said.

"No, you like own us an explanation for what happened earlier." Kitty said.

"Fine, I can't exactly run now. Mystique said to make it clear that I didn't want to join the X-Men. So, she ordered me to attack you. I need what she offering." Peter answered.

"Peter, Ah sure we could help your aunt." Rogue said.

"Peter, I want you to know that there will always be a spot on the X-Men." Scott said.

"Ok" Peter said.

"So ya have made so enemies have ya Peter?" Rogue said.

"Turns out that people don't like going to jail even if they do illegal stuff." Peter said as he started to swing to the Brotherhood _. I need a vacation but, I still failed Mystique, I couldn't lie to them. They saved me even when I attacked them. I can't rush this decision but, I can't continue like this._

 **New York**

Herman was brought to New York for his crimes; he was put under the section of "Super Villains". It is a section for people who commit crimes who beyond normal abilities.

"You have a call." A guard said.

"Ok" Herman said as he picked up the phone.

"You've failed me." Kingpin said.

"I know but, I have some information you would like. There seems to be more people with powers in Bayville." Herman said.

Kingpin hangs up from his call with Herman.

"Interesting, I know someone would like this sort of hunt." Kingpin said with a grin.

 **Author Note; Thank you all for reading this chapter. All the Favorites, Fellows and Reviews mean a lot to me. I may have not responded to any reviews but, I do read them, so thanks for taking so time out to write them. I would also like to thank the people who just read this. It really motives me to do this when I see that people are actually reading this. So, I'll give the name of the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 8:** _ **A Juggernaut, Rhino and Camp**_


	8. A Juggernaut, Rhino and Camp

Chapter 8: A Juggernaut, Rhino and Camp

 _Why am I doing this? When Mystique said we're going to some sort of camp, I was fine with that but, why are we going to a camp with the X-Men? This sounds like trouble. This is going to turn into Brotherhood vs. X-Men fight or something similar. Well we're here, may this camp not be horrible._

"So, Peter what you think of this yo?" Toad asked.

"Well, it seems that each new area I go to my powers get worse in. I went from the big city to a small city and now what is basically an open field. I wish I could do some web swinging but, hey I can at least zip from tree to tree. I can now be Monkey-Man." Peter sighed.

"Stop your complaining it's annoying. The X-Men are complaining too. If we don't complain we'll look better in comparison to them. I see nothing to complain about." Lance ordered.

"HELLO I'M MR. HAWK; I WILL BE YOUR SERGEANT. SCOTT WILL BE THE GROUP LEADER AT THIS SURVIVAL CAMP." Sgt. Hawk yelled.

"Now there something to complain about." Lance said with his head down.

"What wrong Brotherhood can't take us on without your powers?" Scott asked.

"We'll beat you X-Men in public without using our powers." Lance said with a grin.

"Ok" Scott said.

"Parker put on these stupid rubber gloves so you can't use your abilities to stick to thing." Lance commanded.

"Ok, whatever." Peter sighed. _Mystique found some thick rubber gloves to see the limits of what I can and can't climb with on. These gloves are one of these that I can't climb with on._

 **Maximum Security Prison**

Mystique was sneaking into here to free Cain Marko, the Juggernaut. She noticed that they had a new prisoner. His name is Aleksei Sytsevich, the Rhino. She let them both go. _Not sure who this Rhino is but, he'll be a useful and powerful ally. Still I can't believe what he is wearing. Is he in a giant rhino suit?_

"Hello boys." Mystique said.

"What you want from us." Juggernaut asked.

"Yea, what this guy said." Rhino said.

"I figured I would give you boys an early release and in return could help me get Cerebro from Juggernaut's brother." Mystique said as she put on his helmet.

"What is my brother's fate?" Juggernaut asked.

"I'll let you decide his fate." Mystique replied.

"What do I gain from helping you?" Rhino asked.

"I set you free, so you will help me unless you don't want to be free." Mystique replied.

"The Juggernaut won't listen to anyone." Juggernaut shouted as he ran over Mystique.

"Wait, Juggernaut, how about we team up, I mean I'll still let you get revenge on your brother? We'll be an unbeatable team." Rhino proposed.

"Ok, sounds fine by me. So who do you want to get revenge on? I got my half brother." Juggernaut asked.

"Spider-Man" Rhino replied as they started making their way to X Mansion.

"I think we make for great friends. Just follow me, I do know where my brother is and then, we'll get Spider-Man next." Juggernaut stated.

"Great, I released two unstoppable beasts and one of them is going to go after one of my students." Mystique muttered to herself.

 **Survival Camp**

 _I hate this. We have rope climbing event and I can't win or else all the X-Men will think I used my powers. I mean it's true but, I can't exactly turn off my strength, speed and 20/20 vision that the spider bite gave me._ Peter thought to himself as he faked losing the activity.

Lance and Scott were the first to make it to the top of the rope climb and went down a zip line. They raced to the boats so they could row their way to the finish line first.

"Can you swim Summers?" Lance asked with a grin.

"Yea" Scott replied confused.

Lance used his powers to cause Scott to trip into the lake.

"See you later X-Geek." Lance said while laughing.

Scott enraged by that Lance lied about not using powers got up on his boat. He fired a laser from eyes, which caused Lance to fall off his boat and into the lake. Scott continues to row to the finish line and crossed it first winning.

"That loser Scott should've lost, and you know it." Freddy shouted.

"Yeah. Just because he slipped and took a bath, the guy went ballistic" Pietro said.

"Slipped?! More like avalanched!" Kurt said in defense of Scott.

"He stole that first place ribbon!" Toad exclaimed.

"He did not!" Kitty replied.

"You want that ribbon so bad? I'll pin it to your forehead, freak." Rogue threatened.

Everyone started bickering over who was right. Peter was tired of hearing they're stupid rivalry.

"Are you guys in high school or elementary school? Because, right it seems like you're all more elementary kids than people in high school. Either way come on X-Children and Childhood, we have to go to the next activity." Peter shouted to everyone as he stormed off. _Go to this camp it would be fun Mystique said. She clearly doesn't know what fun is._

This caught everyone attention.

"HA HA, nice one Peter." Freddy said while laughing.

"Does he realize Peter insulted him too?" Kurt asked.

"Ah don't think so." Rogue responded.

 **X Mansion**

"So Chuck, why are we checking Cerebro?" Logan asked.

"I have been noticed of mutant actives." Xavier answered.

Xavier put Cerebro helmet on to see what it is.

"It seems that the Brotherhood and X-Men have had used their powers. Still nothing is being picked up for Peter." Xavier said.

"Wait, I sense Cain, he free and he coming towards." Xavier said in shock.

"It's also seems that he has buddy according to the news, some guy by the name Rhino is with him." Logan said as he checked the news.

"This is bad, tell Storm to get the X-Men and the Brotherhood. We will need these boys to stop both of them," Xavier said. _Looks like I'll get to see Peter in person_.

 **Survival Camp**

"YOUR NEXT ACTIVITY IS TO GO TO MT. HUMILIATION, WHO EVER CAN GET THE FLAG FIRST WINS. BUT, YOU HAVE TO AS A TEAM. GO GO GO." Sgt. Hawk yelled

"Can this guy only yell?" Peter asked.

'Come on Parker, we have to go." Pietro said.

"Alright, I'm coming." Peter said.

"Remember guys no powers." Scott yelled at the Brotherhood as they ran away.

"Dude, they're going to end up using their powers." Evan said.

"So as long as we do our best who cares?" Jean asked.

"OK, like let's get a more on guys." Kitty said.

(Back at the Brotherhood)

"So, you guys are going to climb this mountain?" Peter asked.

"Yes we are because the fastest point up is a straight line. Peter, you will be our safely net, if we fall, you caught us." Lance said.

"Something is going to go wrong in this plan." Peter said.

 **Rhino and Juggernaut**

'So, are we almost their? It's been a lot of running. This suit isn't exactly getting cooler by the minute." Rhino said exhausted.

"We'll be there soon. Just stay quiet you baby." Juggernaut answered.

"Hey, no needs to be so mean." Rhino said.

"Your right, I'm sorry bro." Juggernaut said.

"It's alright; I was being a bit of a baby always. Let's keep moving on so you get can like kill your brother or something like that." Rhino said.

 **Survival Camp**

"Guys, I'm not going into an abandoned mine with a guy who can entomb us. I'll climb using my spider powers to get to the top." Peter said.

"Why are you being so stubborn Peter yo?" Toad said.

"Whatever, you just meet us at the top." Pietro said.

(Back at the X-Men)

"Evan use spike us a rope." Scott ordered.

"Jean is going to kill us for doing this dude." Evan replied.

"Yea, I am" Jean said as she stood behind Scott.

"Fine, we'll climb the normal way." Scott said.

(Back at the Brotherhood)

"Toad, the exit is block off, how are we going to win?" Lance asked.

"You could avalanche our way out." Toad said.

"Alright." Lance said. He shakes the entire mountain and enclosed them inside.

"Great that work, looks like Peter was right." Pietro said.

(Back at the X-Men)

"WHOA" said Scott.

"Vhat is happening." Kurt asked.

"Whoa" said Evan as he was falling

"Evan" Kitty shouted.

"Whoa, you X-Men take hot potato to the extreme." Peter said as he caught Evan.

"Dudes, I really need to stop being saved." Evan said

"Peter, do ya know what going on. Where is the rest of the Brotherhood?" Rogue asked.

"They're when in some abandoned mine. My guess is that Lance used his powers." Peter answered.

"Vhy aren't you with them?" Kurt asked

"I didn't want to go into a cave with a guy who could potentially cave me in. Can you blame me? I tried my best to tell them it wasn't a good idea but, they wouldn't listen. Either way I pretty sure they're going to need some help to get out so you all know me by this point." Peter answered.

"Wait Peter, we'll help." Scott said.

"Alright thanks guys. Mines usually have an exit at the top of the mountain. So we should get to the top." Peter said.

The X-Men and Peter made their way closer to the top.

"Look, I see an entrance for the mine. I can hear their thoughts. The Brotherhood are there." Jean said.

"Ok Peter, create a few web ropes down. Peter, Kitty and I are going down to help them." Scott ordered.

Peter created the web ropes down. Peter, Kitty and Scott climbed down.

"Great the X-Men are saving our butts." Pietro said.

"Kitty phase them through the rocks and show them where the exit is." Scott said.

Kitty phased through the rocks and grabbed each of members of the Brotherhood. She walked them through the rocks and pointed them to the direction where they could escape.

"You ok Lance? I could help you get out." Scott said.

"I'll be fine Summers." Lance said.

They all climbed out of the tunnel.

"Pietro Flag!" Lance exclaimed as he point where saw the flag.

"Kurt Flag!" Scott said hoping that he could get it first.

"Uhmm, guys why is there a black jet here?" Peter asked.

It was the X-Jet. The X-Jet started to open and walked out a woman that Peter was unsure of who she was.

"X-Men and Brotherhood, we need you to take down the Juggernaut and the Rhino." Ororo said.

" _Of course the Rhino is free."_ Peter thought to himself as he entered the jet.

 **X Mansion**

"So, this is where your brother is?" Rhino asked.

"Yes, this is it." Juggernaut answered.

Logan jumped at them.

"Listen bubs, you both aren't going in unless you deal with me." Logan growled.

"This guy is in way over his head." Rhino said while laughing.

"You can say that again." Juggernaut replied.

They both charged at Logan. Logan was overrun by them. It was too much. He couldn't handle both of them. His claws couldn't go through any of they're armor.

 _That's one tough rhino costume._

Juggernaut and Rhino were running through the mansion trying to him Xavier, until they heard Mystique scream at them.

"YOU GUYS ARE FOOLS, YOU GUYS DESTROY CEREBRO." Mystique screamed.

"Honestly lady, why did you ever think we'd listen to you?" Rhino asked.

"There he is." Juggernaut yelled.

Juggernaut, Rhino and Mystique all ran to where Xavier was. Xavier was in the danger room.

"Hello Cain. Listen this school is all about second chances. I've always given you that chance." Xavier said.

"You lock me up the moment I was free from your leash." Juggernaut yelled.

"If you won't listen to reason then,... run Logan's training session." Xavier said.

The room had buzz saws and laser guns appear. Rhino and Juggernaut made quick work of that destroying anything in their path.

"Nice way to stalling." Juggernaut said. He looked at Rhino really confused to see a traffic cone on his horn.

"Wait, why is everyone looking at me funny? I know I'm really tired. I just need some water soon." Rhino asked while panting.

They turned their heads to see that the X-Men and Brotherhood have appeared.

"Hey! I got the thing on the thing! What do I win?" Peter said.

"YOU!" Rhino said enraged as he ran towards Peter.

"I win me?! That makes no sense." Peter responded as he jumped over Rhino, which caused him to run into a wall.

"I'll give some my web Rhino." Peter said. He threw a few of his web cartridges at him. This wrapped Rhino in webs.

"You can stick around for a bit or until we deal with your friend." Peter said.

"Rhino ripped off of Peter's webs.

"Never mind, you guys deal with Juggernaut. I've beat Rhino before so, I can do it again." Peter said as he left the danger room.

"SPIDER-MAN" Rhino said as he was exhausted. He ran after Peter.

"This is surprising turn of events. " Mystique commented.

Kurt was able to get one of Juggernaut latch but, Juggernaut threw him off before he could get more. Freddy and Scott distracted him so Lance could cause him to stumble. Pietro was able to get another latch. Ororo made a gust of wind, pushing him close to the wall. Rogue and Kitty phase through the wall, getting the last to latch. Toad jumped over and got the Juggernaut's helmet off of him. Xavier uses his powers to make him pass out.

Peter was jumping and avoided all of the Rhino attacks. He was outside and noticed that the Rhino was really exhausted and at the point of dehydration.

 _I'm almost there, he almost going to pass out but, I'm afraid I can't stall him much longer._

"Hey Buddy. I can see your tired want some water." Peter said.

Rhino ran towards the fountain. Peter threw his more of web cartridge at Rhino and at the fountain.

 _I can't continue to my web cartridges like this, I'm almost out but, I can tell that Rhino is almost out._

"I'll… teach you … Spider-Man." Rhino said while trying to break through Peter's webs. Rhino soon passed out due to his long journey to the mansion and the hot weather.

 _Good timing, I really got lucky._

"I present the world's largest dehydrated turtle." Peter exclaimed as he saw the Brotherhood and X-Men going to check on him and his battle with the Rhino.

"Peter beat the Rhino all by himself." Lance said shock.

"More like stalled until him until he was tired. I mean he is wearing a giant Rhino suit in summer weather. Either way I'm beat." Peter said.

"Let's go boys before you get invited to a slumber party." Mystique said. The Brotherhood and Mystique walked off.

"So, that's the Parker kid that they can't stop talking about. I don't know what you all see in him." Logan said.

"I see a smart man that can outsmart his opponents." Xavier responded.

"What do you mean Chuck?" Logan asked.

"See he can lighten the mood which makes some of the fear go away. He also takes advantage of his enemies' egos; he knows that insulting them makes them go in somewhat of a mindless rage. So they attack out of rage instead of thinking ahead." Xavier answered.

"I think you're looking too deep with this kid. Now seeing him in person and in action, I think Cerebro needs some work on. Cause it should have detected him." Logan said in response.

"Well, I'm glad we can agree on something." Xavier said. Another _thing I also see is potential, if that his skill level is that in only a few months. I can only imagine what he'd be like in a few years._

 **Brotherhood House**

"Hey Peter." Mystique said as she walked into his room.

"What is it?" Peter asked he was making more web fluid.

"I've decided that you can go visit New York this weekend." Mystique answered.

Peter turned his head to face her. "Thank you." Peter said. _Well I'm glad to know what I'm doing this weekend. I can't wait to see everyone again and in person._

 _ **Next Chapter: Peter's New Threads**_


	9. Peter's New Threads

Chapter 9 Peter's New Threads

 _Well, I'm here. I'm in_ _Queens,_ _New York. I left Bayville at 8 am and have arrived at 10 am. One thing I don't miss from New York is the traffic. Either way I'm standing in front of Aunt May's house, I should probably enter before it ends up me standing here for a while._

Peter walked up to the front door and knocked. Aunt May opened the door and Peter was greeted by her friendly smile.

"It's so nice to see you again, Peter. I've missed seeing you" May said.

"Likewise" Peter replied.

"I even have some guest." May said.

"So, I take it you told everyone." Peter said with a smile.

Peter walked in see that Mary Jane, Harry, Flash and Liz were all there.

"Well, well, look who has come to his own party. Peter Parker." Flash said.

"Flash Thompson" Peter said.

They looked at each other for a few seconds. They gave each other a high five.

"I'm surprised you came." Peter said.

"Well, it's not like much has changed without you." Flash said.

"So things are staying to the status quo." Peter replied.

"Anyways how are things in Bayville?" Harry asked.

"The best way I describe things in Bayville is the more things change the more they stay the same. Like there is one guy that acts exactly like Flash." Peter answered

"Oh God, that sounds awful." Liz replied.

"What's wrong with me?" Flash asked.

"That's a loaded question. Where to begin? You acted like a jerk for awhile. You can still be a real huge as-" Mary Jane answered.

"Well, in Flash's defense this guy acts you before you decided to be a nicer guy." Peter said interrupting MJ.

"So, Tiger meet anyone new." Mary Jane asked.

"I've met some people, some are decent friends and some, and well it's complicated. But, you all are irreplaceable." Peter answered.

"You know how to make us feel special." Harry replied.

"So has anything changed while I was gone?" Peter asked.

"Well…" Liz said while bushing.

"Harry and Liz are dating." Flash said.

"FLASH" Harry said embarrassedly.

"Well, it's about time." Peter said while laughing.

"Hey, I figured you would all want some cookies. I also did some cleaning; I found some video tapes your parents have recorded Peter." May said.

"Wow, thanks Aunt May." Peter said. _I really interested in what could have been recorded. I mean I don't really remember my parents; maybe this could be the key to my past but, these tapes could just be dumb things like me pretending to be Iron Man._

"mmm… your aunt makes the best cookies." Flash said.

"Now I've know why you two were friends with Peter for long." Liz said sarcastically.

"Oh no, our secrets out Harry, what do we do now." Mary Jane replied.

"Ha Ha. Very funny guys." Peter said.

"Hey Peter, do you want watch these videos? I could tell from your face that you want to watch them." Harry said.

"You know me best Harry." Peter said smiling.

Peter walked to the TV with the box of videos tapes and put one in titled "Our Family Friend".

The video started.

"Well, ummm… I guess congratulations on the boy." A gruff short man said.

"Thank you Logan. I'm really happy to spend some time with him." Mary Parker said.

"Well, it nice to see you happy for once. You usually act like a sad loner." Richard Parker said.

"So what's the boy name?" Logan asked.

"Peter Parker." Mary Parker said.

"I like it. Well Richard and Mary, I going to go outside for a smoke. I figured that you wouldn't want me to smoke in front of your baby" Logan said.

Peter paused the video tape.

 _Wait that Logan guy, he looks like and sound like that Wolverine from the X-Men. Wait, don't the students also call him Logan. So it's likely to say that there the same person. Could he have known my parents? Could he help me with learning about my parents past?_

"Anything wrong Tiger." Mary Jane asked.

"No, it's just that Logan guy looks and sounds like a Logan I've seen in Bayville. Aunt May do you know about this guy?" Peter said.

"I'm afraid that I don't know him. I'm sorry Peter. Richard and Mary never introduced Ben and me to him." May replied.

"It's ok. Well now I know one thing I have to do when I'm back in Bayville." Peter said.

"You're already thinking about Bayville." Harry said.

"Sorry, I..." Peter said.

"It's ok, I know what you mean. I'm just messing us you." Harry said.

They spent the rest of the day watching the videos, telling funny stories and messing with each other. Between how they all met, what Flash's name really came from and more.

"Well, I have to start going back, it's 7 pm. Thank you, its means a lot that you all showed up here." Peter said.

"Goodbye, we'll miss you." Everyone said as Peter left.

 _Well, this was fun. I wish I could do this more. Still I have a responsibility at the Brotherhood. I have the tape with Logan, I just want answers. I doubt that Mystique would just let me ask. This is going to be a challenge._

"This just in the Rocket that John Jameson was in has crashed near the Hudson river." A new reporter said. Peter heard this from walking past a TV.

 _Wait John Jameson is in danger, he needs help. I can help Spider-Man style._

 **Hudson River**

Peter was in his Spider-Man suit. He was able to get in the rocket before one else could.

"Anyone, Anyone, is anyone here?" Peter asked.

"I am." John Jameson replied weakly.

"What happened?" Peter asked as he came and picked him up.

"There calculations for the landing were off." John Jameson answered.

"First off, who are you?" John Jameson asked.

"I'm Spider-Man." Peter answered.

"Is your costume supposed to have that black stain on your left glove?" John Jameson asked.

"No but, it is probably just Hudson River pollution." Peter answered. "Can you do me a favor?" Peter asked.

"What do you want?" John Jameson asked.

"Just don't mention me." Peter said.

"I understand, you don't want the attention saving me will bring. My lips are sealed. Thank you, Spider-Man." John Jameson answered.

They got out of the rocket. Peter left him close enough for people to notice him, so they could help him.

"I'll leave you here, ok." Peter said.

"Again thank you." John Jameson said.

"Gotcha" a man said.

Peter just webs his camera out of his hands. "I'm sorry but, I can't have photos of me." Peter said as he deleted them off of his camera. Peter just swung away leaving that man camera on the ground.

"NO, NO, NO. My big scoop, I could have been the first person to get photos of Spider-Man." the man said.

"Look on the bright side your camera on the ground undamaged and it's a digital camera, so you can get picture of what just happened. If it was film you would have been doomed if he ripped out the film." John Jameson said.

"Sorry, It's just I wanted to have a headline be Eddie Brock gets photos of Spider-Man." Eddie said _. I'll teach him, I'll make him pay for ruining one of chances_. _I could have had_ _wealth_ _and fame with these photos, now it's is all gone. Jameson is going to be pissed at me for not getting any photos of Spider-Man. At least I can get some of his son._

 **Bayville**

 _I tired, its 10 pm and I just got at the Brotherhood house. I still am finding it hard to call this place home. When I think of home, it is New York, not this run dowm house._

"I'm back" Peter said.

"Good for you" Freddy said upset.

"Did I miss anything?" Peter asked.

"It turns out that Kurt is Mystique son." Lance said.

"Wait, what?" Peter said in confusion. _Gone one day and it seems like I've missed a big revelation. Well, besides mine. It is probably not a good time to tell them that I found out that Logan knew my parents._

"I guess I'll hit the sheets." Peter said walking up to his room. _I can't believe today. When I save someone my costume is stained. That's going to be fun to wash out._

Peter closed his eyes.

 _Wait, where am I? It's seems like I'm in New York but, where are the people? I see some giant black sludge monster. I also see my Spider-Man costume but huge. They seem to be fighting._

"Oh one, the giant sludge monster is grabbing me." Peter shouted trying to get free.

The Spider-Man costume grabbed Peter left arm. The black sludge had grabbed Peter by his right arm. They had a struggle of who would get Peter but, ultimately the black sludge won and ate Peter.

Peter woke up.

 _Where am I now? Oh, I'm in Bayville. Wait, my costume is different. It seems to just be completely black with a huge white spider on my chest. The black sludge, that's it. I have to get it off._

Peter swung around thinking of a way to his if off until he noticed some crime.

 _Well, this suit can wait, I can stop this first._

Peter came in front of their humongous truck and stops it with his bare hands.

 _Whoa, I don't remember being this strong._

Peter tired them up with his webs.

 _Wait, I don't have my web shooters on._

Peter swung as fast as he could to get to the Brotherhood house.

 _Wow, I got here much faster than normal and yea my web shooters are on the table. This suit or whatever it is, it can enhance my abilities._

"But, should I keep, I mean what if it tries to do something to me." Peter said out loud.

 _We should keep it, we need its power. We can put its power to use. We can show everyone the power of Spider-Man._

"Weird, I usually don't make such good counter points so fast. I'll keep it for now." Peter said.

The suit started changing the from his Spider-man outfit to a black shirt, dark blue jeans and a black pair of shoes.

 _Wait, it can do that. Sweet, I think I know my answer. I'm totally keeping it now. Wait the time, its 7 am and I must of stay up all night and I don't feel tired. This suit is awesome!_

 **New York**

"Are you ready my hunter?" Kingpin asked.

"Of course this will be my grandest hunt yet. Not just a Spider-Man but, other people with powers. This is sure to be a thrill." Kraven said.

 **Next Chapter: Kraven Grand Hunt**


	10. Kraven Grand Hunt

Chapter 10 Kraven Grand Hunt

 _Ok, let's hope my plan works, so my plan is I'll give the tape to Rogue, so she can show it to Logan. Then, she can tell me what he knows about my parents. Hopefully this works out; I hope Logan has some knowledge about my parents. Well, it's now or never._

"Hey Rogue." Peter said.

"Uhmmm… what do ya want Peter?" Rogue asked.

"Could you show that Logan guy this video tape?" Peter said.

"Ok, Ah try to show it to him." Rogue said taking the tape from Peter. _What could he want to show Logan?_

"What is that Rogue." Scott asked.

"Ah don't know. Peter gave it to me. He said to show it to Logan." Rogue said.

"Weird, the tape labeled is Our Family Friend." Scott said as he checked out the tape.

Peter overheard their conversation.

 _Well, it seems like my plan is working. Now it's time to open my locker and head out of school today._

Peter opened his locker to find a note. It read "I've found you Spider-Man; I can recognize your scent no matter where you are. You can't hide from me. Come to my hunt in the park at 9 pm."

 _This obviously Kraven, he might as well sign his name. This going to be a trap so, I must be careful. That shouldn't be hard with my new suit._

 **Daily Bungle**

"Brock, I don't care if you saw Spider-Man. I WANT PICTURES OF SPIDER-MAN." Jameson screamed.

"Ok, ok boss, I've heard rumors that he is in Bayville." Eddie said.

"Well, what are you doing here, go to Bayville and get pictures. If you don't come back with pictures consider yourself fired." Jameson said.

 _So I guess I'm going to Bayville. I have to, if I don't get pictures I'll be out of a job. With everything life has thrown at me, I have to if not I afraid no other place will want me._

 **X-Mansion**

"Hey, Logan we want to show ya something." Rogue said.

"Fine, what is it." Logan asked annoyed.

Rogue walked out to put the tape into the VHS player. It started playing.

"Well, ummm… I guess congratulations on the boy." Logan said.

"Thank you Logan. I'm really happy to spend some time with him." Mary Parker said.

"Well, it nice to see you happy for once. You usually act like a sad loner." Richard Parker said.

"So what's the boy name?" Logan asked.

"Peter Parker." Mary Parker said.

"I like it. Well Richard and Mary, I going to go outside for a smoke. I figured that you wouldn't want me to smoke in front of your baby" Logan said.

Logan pause the tape.

 _Who are these people? They seem so familiar, yet I can't remember._

"Do you know these people? Scott asked.

"I'm not sure, it seems we've met but, I can't remember, how did you get this tape?" Logan asked.

"Peter gave it to meh. Ah guess he wanted answers." Rogue answered.

"I'll see if Chuck can draw out any of more memories." Logan said. _So I guess that why Parker sounded familiar. Still, at this rate I want answers as much as the kid._

"Hey, Chuck something from my past has come." Logan said as he entered Xavier office.

"What form did it come back in?" Xavier asked.

"How about a videotape is what I got the memory." Logan answered. He gave Xavier the tape to watch.

"This is interesting; it seems you must have had some relationship with Peter parents." Xavier said.

"I guess I find the Web head. I wish I knew more." Logan said.

 **Park (9pm)**

"Well, I'm here Kraven." Peter shouted.

"So, you have arrived Spider-Man. You're my favorite prey. You're the only prey that has beaten me." Kraven said.

"What exactly are you planning? Your note was pretty vague." Peter asked.

"For my grandest hunt yet." Kraven answered.

"What makes this one so grand? I'll just kick your ass again." Peter said deadpanned.

"All will be revealed." Kraven said.

"What do you mean? I'm done not getting what I want." Peter exclaimed. He jumped at Kraven only to reveal that it was a hologram.

"Damn it, why can't it be as easy as last time? I just punched him and boom it was over." Peter shouted. _Wait, how did a hologram response to me? Did Kraven have to predict how I would respond? That's some fourth level chess thinking._

"You sound happy, Web head." A gruff voice said. It was Logan and the X-Men had arrived.

"What do you all want? Why is it the X-Men always that come to help me, why can't the Brotherhood ever come to help me? I have a date with a madman as you just saw." Peter said bitterly.

 _Talk about sleeping on the wrong side of the bed. Peter is usually witty, not angry at the world_. Kurt thought to himself.

"Great, Kraven must have predicted that you all would show up because of me." Peter said annoyed. _Looks like Kraven must have heard there are people with powers here. My best guess is Herman, the Shocker told the Kingpin about his run in with the X-Men and me. Then, Kingpin told Kraven about that there were more people with powers, so that's why he is here. Great I've lead them all into a trap, I hate this "Parker Luck"._

"Listen, Peter we'll be fine. We can take care of ourselves. If it helps I can sense that Kraven is here." Jean said.

"Fine, it's not like I can stop you all from being here." Peter said walking away. _She probably read my mind to get that info._

"Dude, did your new costume come with an attitude. No need to act like a jerk." Evan replied.

"Whatever. I don't care what you think skater boy." Peter talked back. _Well, my spider-sense it's tingling, there must be a trap somewhere._

"Look out" Peter said as he saw Evan walked forward.

"I see nothing wrong." Evan said as he continued to walk forward. Then, a net popped. Peter with his quick thinking made a web line and pulled him out of the net. The net then, unleashed a powerful electric burst.

"Will you listen to me now?" Peter said.

"Fine, you don't need to be such a jerk about it." Evan said.

"You X-Men sure have an odd way of thinking me." Peter said with laugh. "Sorry about before, I was just annoyed with other people getting involved in my business." Peter said.

"Do all you guys just do is talk." Kraven exclaimed.

"If it isn't the old jolly hunter himself. What do you want; I doubt this hunting trip just for fun." Peter said.

"You all are my prey." Kraven said.

"Not for long." Peter said. He fired a web at Kraven pulling him closer to him.

Kraven pulled out his blades.

"I see your just getting to your point." Peter quipped.

"Let's say I have some shocking news." Kraven said as electricity came from his blades.

"Looks like I'm not the only one to make bad jokes." Peter said.

Kraven swung at Peter but, Peter was just too fast for Kraven to hit him.

"My aunt can hit better than you. How are you going to beat all of us? Did you expect to win because you're a hunter and we're prey? Sorry but, we're now the hunter and your our prey." Peter said. _Wait my spider-sense is tingling but, why? Kraven is planning something, he wouldn't just attack me in the open for no reason._

Then, ten electric nets came out and behind Peter. Peter was able to dodge a few and was able make sure everyone was safe by using his webs as a shield for them but, there was too many. Peter trapped on the ground with the nets produces very high voltage.

"AHHHHHH" Peter screamed.

"Now who's my prey? Let me increase the electricity to a higher voltage Spider-Man." Kraven laughed.

"AHHHHHH" Peter screamed. _The pain, I'm not sure how I can take more of it. I need help. No we got this. We're unbeatable, we need no one helps. We're Spider-Man._

"Kraven, Kraven, I'm going to show you my wrath." Peter said.

Peter ripped out of the nets.

"How, did you become so much stronger? No normal person can survive that amount of voltage." Kraven said.

"I'm no normal person. I'M SPIDER-MAN." Peter yelled as he punched Kraven.

"Pathetic, you could only take one punch." Peter said as he saw Kraven lying on the ground unconscious.

"GOTCHA AGAIN" Eddie yelled. _Finally the world seems to have given me a break_ Eddie thought to himself.

Peter just webbed his camera to his hand and crushed it with his bare hands. "Last time was a warning; this time is your punishment." Peter said.

 _We might as well check up on the X-Men and ask why were they here?_

"So what happen?" Jean asked _. Weird I sense Peter but, something else as well._

"Kraven is just taking a nap." Peter answered. "I take you're all here because of the tape. The reason why I gave you the tapes is because I just want to find out more information about my parents. I've never knew them that well. " Peter said.

"Listen bub, I don't remember your parents. My mind is foggy after some experiment on me." Logan said.

"Thanks for your answer." Peter said in disappointment. _Not the answer I wanted to hear but, hey I get an answer. Either way I'm done with today._

"Jean is something wrong?" Scott asked.

"I don't know Scott, I'm picking something else up that's on Peter but it has some telepathic block, so I can't read its mind." Jean said.

"This could be like bad." Kitty said.

"Let's keep a close eye on him." Logan said.

 **Motel**

 _Crap, Crap, Crap. What am I going to do? I got no job if I have no pictures of Spider-Man._ My best bet is the internet. I can "borrow" some photos, Jamison won't notice or care. I'll type in Spider-Man. Odd no much is found but, wait what is this website. Spider is a hero. What a lie, he destroyed my camera, which has destroyed my career. Oh my god, this site has just what I need. Just save the image to my computer and sent.

 **Brotherhood House**

 _Last night was crazy; Well, I'm up early, I should check the news. I can tell I'm going the best source because it is the Daily Bungle. Great it seems that Marko is has escaped._

(Flashback)

"Finally it seems I, Flint Marko have my big score." Flint said. He had just robbed a bank at night.

"I'm sorry Marko but, that is illegally." Peter said

"Spider-Man" Marko shouted.

Peter webbed him up and called the police. "Goodbye" Peter said.

(Flashback end)

 **Daily Bungle**

"You're fired Brock." Jamison yelled.

"What did I do?" Eddie asked in fear.

"You stole these photos from the internet. I know this because I've been trying to contact that Ben Reilly guy for months. If I had those in my paper, I could have been sued for taking them. Don't think I didn't notice the watermark that is on the photo" Jamison shouted.

 _Great my plan failed, if that dumb Ben Reilly didn't put a watermark I would have been fine. Three of my enemies are Spider-Man, Ben Reilly and Peter Parker. When Parker was here, he was able to get photos of Spider-Man like there was no tomorrow._

 **Underground Lab**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Flint asked.

"Yes, if you do this, you'll get be invincible. Otto get it started started." Fisk said.

"Yes Sir." Otto said. _I can't believe Norman is making he help the Kingpin. I'm a genius; I've made mechanical arms that can move through the wearer thoughts. I shouldn't be helping some mob boss._

The machine started. Flint was in a pit of sand with huge fans over that pit. The fans started and spine faster and faster.

"I don't feel that great." Flint said to himself.

When it ended there was only sand.

"Well, that could have gone better." Otto said.

Then, the sand started to move.

"That is odd, the sand it is moving." Otto said in shock.

The sand came together to reveal that Flint was alive and had the ability to control sand.

"Well, this is odd." Flint said.

"So, now you have powers to beat Spider-Man." Fisk said.

"Yea, so where is he. I can't wait" Flint asked.

"In Bayville, you should go to the beach." Fisk ordered.

"Makes sense, my powers will be at their peak." Flint said _._

 **Next Chapter: Beach Day**

 **Author Notes: (wink wink)**

 **I'm not even going to take the beach idea/theme that far. I figured I joke about that since most media uses going to a beach as an excuse to have characters in as little clothing as possible and have it make sense. How else will companies sell merchandise?** **Honestly I don't dislike "beach episodes" I just wanted to make an unfunny joke about them.**


	11. Beach Day

Chapter 11 Beach Day

"Hurry up Peter." Lance yelled.

"Ok, I need to get my towel." Peter said as he was looking for his towel.

 _Hey, I found my old costume. I made it with a blue sweatpants, blue sweatshirt, and red hoodie with a spider symbol on it with no sleeves, a red mask with goggles and figureless gloves. God that spider symbol was a pain to put on. My old web shooter, there were more like big black gauntlet than the nice sliver watch size ones I use now. People were right at the wrestling ring, it does look like pajamas. Glad I switched to spandex. I'm supposed to find my towel for the beach, not get all nostalgic._

"Come on dude yo." Toad shouted.

"Ok, ok, I've found it." Peter said as he grabbed his towel.

Peter ran down stairs as fast as he could. He ran into the Lance's jeep.

"Now behave yourselves boys." Mystique commanded.

"Yes Ma'am" all the Brotherhood boys answered.

"Finally this is what I've needed, a trip to the beach." Peter said.

"Yea, we can tell you are excited Peter." Pietro said.

"What do you mean?" Peter said.

"You're only wearing black swim trucks and black flip-flops. Are you trying to get some ladies yo?" Toad said.

"A spider can dream can't he?" Peter said with a smile.

"Are we there yet?' Freddy asked.

"We literally just got in a minute ago do you honestly think we're there." Lance said furiously.

"Maybe" Freddy replied.

"Whatever guys, remember this is our beach day, let's not ruin it." Peter said.

"You are unusually happy today Peter." Pietro said.

"Let's just say a break from my life is something I've needed." Peter said _. I don't want super villains; I want a normal day with these guys. God, I would be so pissed if there was another one of my foes show up._

 **X Mansion**

"Ok, I think we got everything, let's see. We got towels for everyone and a portable grill." Scott said.

"Ve got loads of hot dogs and burgers which sound really good right now." Kurt said,

"Are you like ever not hungry?" Kitty asked.

"Dude, let's make a list of Kurts power." Evan said.

"One power would be, being blue and furry." Scott said.

"Another would totally be teleportation." Kitty said.

"Last one would be an endless stomach." Evan said while laughing.

"Vhy am I the one alvays (always) being made fun of?" Kurt asked,

"Ya are the party guy." Rogue answered.

"Ok, guys I'm here." Jean said.

Scott looked at Jean and was speechless. His face turned a brighter red than his shades. She wasn't in a bikinis but she still look good in her one piece. Kitty and Kurt found this funny, so they made kissing noises. Evan and Rogue just wanted to go to the beach.

 _Look at Miss Popular. Why does Scott always act this way when she is around and why do Ah act like this too. Ah can't stay jealous forever. Scott doesn't like meh the way he likes Jean. Ah probably just mad that Ah still have to cover up so much. Ah hate my powers at times like this._ Rogue thought to herself.

"Hurry up you too." Rogue said waiting in the car.

"She right you know. We can't enjoy a beach day if we don't even go to the beach." Jean said walking towards Scott's car.

"LET'S GO!" Scott exclaimed.

"Kids, if any of you do anything that could count as s-"Logan said before he was interrupted by Scott car horn.

"What I can't hear you, we're leaving." Scott said.

"Smooth dude." Evan said.

"Like I wanted to hear Mr. Logan was going to say." Kitty said.

"Ah think it's for the better we don't." Rogue replied.

"Agreed." Scott said with a big smile. _We all need a break from crazy. A day being normal people is what we need. Scott thought to himself._

" _Agreed." Jean replied with her telepathy._

"Can you not do that?" Scott asked while he blushed.

"Sorry about that" Jean replied.

 **Beach**

"Finally we're here." Peter said with joy.

"I don't know why he is so excited yo. There is just sand and water." Toad stated

"I'm excited to do something normal with you guys. It nice to do something that isn't fighting the X-Men." Peter answered.

"Speak of the devil." Pietro said as he pointed out the X-Men have arrived.

"No not the X-Geeks." Freddy said.

"This can't be that bad." Lance said while looking at Kitty.

"Yeah because you got your little Kitty you love." Pietro teased.

"Whatever. I don't care they're here. I'm in a good mood today. I don't want it ruined because of them." Peter said as he got out of Lance's jeep.

Peter walked to the beach and placed his towel close to the water but, not close enough so he could be dry for a bit. He then, put up his beach umbrella.

He turned his head to see Rogue. He stared for a bit, more like a minute.

"Wow she looks gorgeous. I should stop staring before it is weird." Peter whispered to himself.

"You're too late" Pietro said behind Peter.

"Oh God." Peter said in shock.

"What I'm telling you the truth, you kind of looked like a creep staring at her for a minute." Pietro shouted.

"Thanks, now everyone is staring at me." Peter said. _Can I ever catch a break?_

Kurt and Evan couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Alright Lance if you all ruin this for us. I'll turn you're fishbowl into a snow globe." Scott said.

 _I'm glad I am not the only person who thought that glass bowl thing that he wears in his outfit looks like a fishbowl._ Peter thought to himself.

Rogue walked up to "Mind if Ah sit next to ya." Rogue asked. Peter. _Weird seeing Peter wearing clothes that isn't so baggy._ She thought to herself.

"Be my guest." Peter answered.

"Ya seem happy." Rogue said.

"We're at the beach and it hasn't turn into a fight." Peter said.

"Hey guys we brought a lot of hot dogs and burgers so feel free to take some." Scott yelled.

"He's going to regret saying that." Peter said.

"Why?" Rogue asked.

"Freddy is going to eat all or most of it." Peter said.

"Ya should see the way Kurt eats. It gives Freddy a run for his money." Rogue answered.

Peter turned his head to see Kitty and Lance just awkwardly talking to each other.

"So… you look nice Lance" Kitty said while not making facial contact.

"You too, Kitty." Lance said trying to focus on her face.

Peter couldn't help but, laugh at Scott face turning red.

"What's so funny?' Rogue asked.

"Scott, his face I think his face his is a brighter red than Jean's hair." Peter said with a smile. _This is what I've needed. I so glad Mystique is letting us do this then, we would probably just go anyways if she said no. It's so weird to find myself so happy. I'm usually complaining about my life, this is a nice change of pace._

"I'm going to walk along the coast. I want to collect and look at some seashells." Peter said.

"Don't get lost." Lance sarcastically yelled back.

"Ah'll join." Rogue said. _It will be more fun than watching people awkwardly talk to each other._

Kurt teleported in front of Rogue. "So, you're joining your boyfriend I see." Kurt said with the biggest grin on his face.

"Shut up" Rogue said as she walked towards Peter. _Why is a big deal when I want to be with someone? No one cares about Kitty and Lance hanging out or Scoot and Jean. But, it's the hugest news in the world when Ah want to do something that isn't being a loner._

"I think this one looks nice." Peter said holding up a seashell.

"It looks like a regular old seashell to meh." Rogue said.

"Well, it's a patinopecten caurinus. I like the color; it's a nice shade of white, which is much rarer than pink or red." Peter answered.

'How come ya didn't bring your camera?" Rogue asked.

"I'm afraid of the Brotherhood would ask me to take pictures of." Peter answered.

"Wait what do ya mean? OH NO, AH UNDERSTAND WHAT YA MEAN." Rogue said.

"Alright kids, I've had enough of watching you have fun." Said a man's voice.

 _That voice it couldn't be Marko._ Peter thought to grabbed Rogue arm ran off and to make sure there was no skin to skin contact.

"Who said that?" Rogue asked.

"Flint Marko, I think. He's just someone I put behind bars, he didn't have any powers last time but, I have a feeling that's changed knowing my luck." Peter said.

"I'll get the other." Rogue said.

"I guess I'm the distraction." Peter said.

 _Well a good afternoon and then, a super villain come to ruin my fun. It is time to change into my sweet black suit. Parker, she'll never understand us, no one will ever understand us._

Peter ran off to some tress so he could have the symbiote change into his costume. A man with a green and black striped shirt walked up. "Listen I know that Spider-Man is somewhere in this town, he better show up or this whole town is toast." Flint said.

"Say my name and I magically appear." Peter said.

"Spider-Man" Flint said with a smile.

"Why yes that is my name." Peter said.

"You should fear me." Flint said.

"Why should I fear you again? I webbed you up last time and you couldn't get free." Peter said.

"Cause I can do this." Flint said with smile. He moved around some sand.

"What are you going to do put sand in my pants?" Peter quipped.

"What about this." Flint said as he transformed into a giant sand monster.

"Color me impressed, you're going all out from the start." Peter said.

 _Ok, so how do I beat this guy? He can control sand and we're at a beach. I doubt he is stupid enough to move from this location. How would he react to being exposed to water?_

"So Sandman, how did you get your powers?" Peter asked as he jumped into the water.

"I got them from the big man." Flint answered. He launched his fist at Peter. Peter dodged the attack.

"I think we all know at this point its Kingpin. There is no need to be some vague." Peter said. _My theory is correct, when he attacked me, the sand that landed in the water he didn't bring back to him. So, he loses control of sand if it is exposed to water. So how would I take advantage of that? This is hard; I can't exactly just punch a beach to death. Unless if I can piss him, he won't notice him slowly losing sand and he'll attack without knowing the consequences. Better hope this works or else I just have one angry beach to deal with._

"Come on Sandy, is that all you can do? I've known mud that better than you." Peter mocked.

"Why you little bug." Flint said. He attacked with fist and Peter dodged again.

"Again Dusty, this isn't working. Come at me, did you're new powers come with a new fear of water." Peter said while standing in the water.

"DO YOU EVER SHUT UP WEB HEAD?" Flint shouted as he walked towards Peter.

"Alright take this." Peter said as he jumped over Flint. Peter pushed Flint into the water.

"So Marko, if you hear me say Polo." Peter asked.

"Uhmmm MARKO, MARKO. I SWEAR YOU BETTER YELL POLO SOON!" Peter yelled. _Did I kill him? No we did what we had to do. But, still I didn't mean to. Wait why is my spider-sens-?_

"POLO" Flint yelled. Flint attacked Peter.

"Well, I'm glad you're alive." Peter said. _Come on Rogue hurry up, I need help. How can I be so useless on my own? I needed help to beat Herman, now Marko. I don't have enough power, I need more power._

"Dudes, I was not expecting this to happen, a giant sand monster is here." Evan said.

 _Wait, Scott. He's just the guy I need. When sand is expose to very high temperatures it turns into glass._

"Scott do you know how hot you're optic blasts are?" Peter asked.

"Wait, why does that matter?" Scott said.

"I get what Peter wants. If sand is expose to about 3090°F, it's turned into glass." Kitty answered.

"Alright, it's worth a shot." Scott said. Scott walked up to Flint. "So you like power?" Scott asked.

"Yea, what's your point?" Flint asked.

"This" Scott said as he took off his glasses. His optic blast was at full power. Flint slowly started to turn into glass.

"What happening to me? I can't fee-"Flint last words before he was glass.

"So vhat do we do now with him" Kurt asked.

"Look up, what is that?" Jean said. _It's a giant flying… thing_.

"That's the Helicarrier. It belongs to SHEILD, they're basically super spies." Peter said.

"Why, if it isn't my favorite Web Head." Nick Fury said.

"I'm fine but, I take you're here to pick up the trash." Peter said.

"Yep" Nick Fury answered.

"So, how did you know about this?" Peter asked.

"We pick up an odd reading on our radar." Nick Fury answered.

"So, I take it that since you're men just picked up this sandman, you're done here." Peter said.

"Yep, also kid. I liked you're older costume better." Nick Fury said as he left.

"That was odd yo." Toad said.

"Yea, I don't know what just happened." Freddy said.

"O, look at the time. Let's go guys." Lance ordered.

 _Why can't we ever have fun? We don't need these people. We're done today. We need to rest._

The Brotherhood packed up and left.

"Odd, I'm still sensing something else on Peter." Jean said.

"Ah didn't notice anything different. He seems to be the same." Rogue said.

"I'm more interested in how he knows about shield." Scott said.

 **Brotherhood House**

 _Odd, my phone has a lot of messages from MJ, Harry, Liz and even Flash. We can check them later. We need rest after this day embarrassment. How can we have power if we always need help to defeat our foes. We need more power._

 **The Next Day**

What time is it? Peter thought to himself as he woke up.

'It's NOON!" Peter said. _We should check our phone_.

"Hello Peter, this is MJ and well ... you're aunt, she had a heart attack and is in the hospital." The message ended.

 _No, No, Looks like we know what we're doing today_.

Peter walked down stairs to hear the news.

"It seems that Herman Schultz has escaped prison." The newscaster said.

 _Great, another thing we have to deal with today. We need to teach him a lesson, one he'll never forget._

Next Chapter: Embrace Us


	12. Embrace Us

Chapter 12 Embrace Us

 _We can't believe this would happen to us. We mean we go have some fun at the beach and we come back to hear our aunt has a heart attack. Is the world trying to take everything from us? Either way we're here._

Peter changed to his street clothes of a black shirt, dark blue pants and black shoes.

"Hello, we're Peter Parker. We'd like to see our aunt." Peter said.

"Yes, room 239." The receptionist answered.

"Thank you." Peter answered.

Peter walked his way towards his aunt's room. He stopped until he heard a familiar voice.

"Why if it isn't Peter Parker? You're visiting your aunt, about time. She is only the woman who raised you." said the Voice.

 _Wait, is that Eddie?_

"What do you want Eddie?" Peter asked

"I'm just visited her even, if I have to deal with you." Eddie said.

 _Eddie has always been jealous of us. We got Spider-Man pictures when he couldn't. We've had some family after our parents died; after his died he had no one to go. We always had Aunt May and Uncle Ben. No excuse for acting like a jerk._ Peter thought to himself.

Peter walked into the room.

"Aunt May are you ok?" Peter asked.

"I'll be fine Peter." Aunt May replied.

"Be fine? You had a heart attack." Peter said bluntly.

"I would like to visit more but, Peter tomorrow is Monday, you should be at Bayville." Aunt May order.

"Ok, thanks." Peter said. _What's wrong with her? We visit her and she sent us away. She just likes everyone else in our lives._

"Uhmmm.. You're the next kin, correct." A nurse asked.

"We're the only kin." Peter answered.

"Ok, sign here and here's the bill." The nurse said as she handed him papers.

 _Oh God, how are we going to pay for this? Hopefully Mystique keeps her part of this deal_. Peter thought to himself as he left the hospital.

 _Wait the news; it's an update to the story involving Herman._

"As reports come, Herman Schultz has been seen in Bayville." The Newscaster said.

 _Know this Herman, We're after you._

 **Bayville (Night)**

 _Where are you, Herman? You sure would be a master at hide-and-seek, because we've spend 4 hours searching for you. We will find you. We'll hunt you down like the rat you are. There he is. Hope you gave up and ran._

"Hello, Herman." Peter said.

"Spider-Man, where are your friends from last time?" Herman asked.

"We don't need them; we're stronger than ever now. One could say invincible. " Peter said with a grin.

"Why are you saying we, don't you mean I. You're losing it Web Head." Herman replied.

"Just like how you're losing your freedom." Peter yelled back.

"Take this." Herman yelled. Herman fired his shockers at Peter.

"AGGGG" Peter yelled. _Take note, we're weak to sound._

"What's wrong Spider-Man can't take me on." Herman taunted.

"NO, it's you who can't take us on." Peter said. Peter jumped at Herman and crushed his shockers.

"OK,OK. Web me up or something." Herman said in defeat.

"NO, we want to play with you a bit longer." Peter said.

"Aren't you supposed to be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man?" Herman begged.

"Sorry but, we've changed, we not your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man anymore." Peter said.

"PLEASE NO" Herman yelled.

 **X Mansion**

"It has seems that the criminal Herman Schultz has been put behind bars. When police arrived at the scene, they've noticed that he had been bruise badly and his left arm is broken." Newscaster reported.

 _Could it have been Peter? That's the most obvious guess but, he never that violence. Either way this can't be good._ Scott thought to himself.

"Vhoa, that's so damage. Glad that vasn't me." Kurt said.

"Come guys hurry up, we got to get to school." Jean said.

 **Bay High**

"Uhmmm.. Peter, we're sorry to hear about your aunt." Lance said.

"Yea man, that's sounds not cool yo." Toad said.

"So, I take it Mystique told you all." Peter said _._

All the brotherhood members nodded.

 _We don't need pity. They're pity can't pay the bill. Face it Parker, we're all alone, no one will ever understand us. We need no one but, ourselves._ "We're going to class." Peter said.

"If it isn't Penis Parker." Duncan said.

 _God, why does Duncan exist? We move away from the bullies from Midtown, just for there to be new bullies in Bayville._

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? WE'RE DONE DEALING WITH YOU!" Peter yelled as he lifted Duncan by his shirt against a locker.

"When did you grow a backbone?" Duncan asked.

"WHAT'S WRONG PRETTY BOY, NOT USE TO PEOPLE STANDING UP TO YOU. YOU PROBABLY CAN'T NOT BEING IN CONTROL!" Peter yelled.

There was a crowd around them. "PARKER, PARKER, PARKER" the crowd chanted.

"That's enough Mr. Parker. You can put him down and come to my office." Ms. Darkhölme said.

"Whatever." Peter said as he dropped Duncan and followed Ms. Darkhölme. He saw that the X-Men and Brotherhood all had faces of disappointment.

 _Face the music Parker; our so called "Friends" don't care about us. The moment we don't meet their expectations, we're the bad guy. But, how many times have they failed us and we've given them another chance. We're all alone in this cruel unforgiving world._

Peter entered her office and sat down. "Now, What?" Peter said.

"You're getting a detention; I can't have you beating up other students. Come to my office after school." Ms. Darkhölme said.

"How are we the bad guy? Duncan is the biggest jerk, he calls us Penis Parker. Is he the hero of this situation?" Peter said in defends.

"So, attacking someone who has caused no harm is a good thing? Of course not! You're here after school and there will be no if's or but's." Ms. Darkhölme said.

"FINE" Peter said as he stormed off.

"You're disappointing me, Mr. Parker." Ms. Darkhölme said.

 _We don't need Mystique approval. All she is for us is a way to help Aunt May. She could care less about us._

 **(Time skip to after school)**

"Lance you like knows what's up with Peter." Kitty asked.

"Well, since you are my Pretty Kitty. His aunt went the hospital. He seems to be taking this really hard." Lance answered.

"Still, doesn't explain his weird use of "we"." Pietro said as the Brotherhood walked away.

"Well Jean, this confirms you're suspicion. Do you think that something could be causing this?" Scott said.

"Yeah, I'm going to try to enter its mind." Jean said. Jean focused on the mind that was near Peter.

 **(Inside of the symbiote minds)**

"Get out of our mind, Jean Grey." The Symbiote hissed.

"How do you know me?" Jean asked.

"we've taken root in Peter Parker's mind, body and soul. We know all about you and your friends. Get out of our mind. Peter is a hero, he deserves better than what the world has offered him and we are the better thing. We only want to help him, give him the life he deserves." The Symbiote replied.

 **(In real word)**

"Vhat Happened?" Kurt asked,

"It sent me out. It seems to be trying to become one with Peter." Jean said.

"That can't like be good." Kitty said.

 _Look Parker, they're going to take us away. The world is going to take more from us. We are all alone here._

"I didn't think that. I don't know what to think anymore! These thoughts, are they mine? WE, US, I don't get it. Why am I thinking in "we"? Could it be the Suit? The X-Men and Brotherhood could help." Peter said to himself.

 _We'll show them, we'll beat them and they'll never mess with us again. We don't need anyone, not MJ, not Harry, not Lance, not Scott, not Rogue, not Aunt May._

"Not Aunt May! These aren't my thoughts, it's the Suit! The Suit seems to have its own thoughts and its thoughts are slowly merging with mine!" Peter said.

 _No, we only want to help you. We can teach you everything we'd learned. We love you Peter._ _Remember, who is going to help you? The X-Men and Brotherhood, nice joke Parker. Remember all the pain they've caused you. Everyone hates you now, you only have us._

"No, that's not true. No one here hates me. You don't love me" Peter exclaimed.

 _We love you Peter, we know you better than you know yourself. What of all your hopeless crushes you had have in your life? Do any of them really care for you the same way you do? Of course not, you are viewed you as a nerd, pathetic, weak and helpless. We've given you power, something that people can respect._

"We…I have to get you off." Peter said.

 _No, we need each other. We make each other better, we love you Peter. We too know of great lost. We only want to help. You only need us._

"No, I have friends, I can't abandon them. I can't live with just myself." Peter said.

"Peter, we're here to help" Jean said.

"Thank you, I need it. We… I can no longer tell the difference from my thoughts and it's thought. The symbiote, it is weak to sound. The church bells could work to remove the suit." Peter said.

 _No, we can't lose another. We refuse. We'll beat them and make you agree that you need us._

"NO, NO, that is wrong. I need help, please X-Men." Peter said

 _No we don't accept this. We care for Parker, in a way no on has. WE ALL ALONE PETER._

"I have to go, I have to go. I need to go to the bells." Peter said as his clothes changed into his black suit.

"WE WANT THIS LOVE." Peter shouted.

"Well, looks like we're in a fight." Scott said.

"YOU'RE NOTHING COMPARE TO US." Peter yelled.

The Peter fired a web at Scott visor. He ripped off his visor and webbed up his eyes and mouth shut.

"He can't open his eyes so he can't like use his optic blast." Kitty said.

Then, Peter webbed Rogue up against a wall. "Try and touch someone now." Peter quipped.

Evan rode up to him trying attack him. Evan threw some spikes at him; Peter was able to dodge them with little effort. "Free punch on you." Peter said as he landed a blow on Evan.

Peter spider sense when off and he moved his head to the left to see that Kurt had attacked him. "ALRIGHT, LET'S FIGHT YOU FURRY." Peter said.

"Vov, I like that name you've given me." Kurt sarcastically said.

"No I, it's us." Peter said.

Kurt keeps teleporting and avoids Peter's attacks. Kurt was getting exhausted from the constant teleporting.

"You can't keep this up, you Fuzzy Elf." Peter taunted. He webbed Kurt up.

"KITTY, JEAN VHAT DO WE DO NOW?" Kurt asked.

"He like totally beat us." Kitty commented.

"Well, Peter this what you wanted? Did you want to be all alone now? Either way, I hope you're happy, so be it. We'll continue to fight you together." Jean said.

"NO, it isn't." Peter said as he swung off.

"I know what I have to do now. I need to get his off." Peter said as he made his way to the church bells.

Peter walked to the bell and was about to hit it.

 _Wait Peter, isn't this an overreaction. We need to look at all we had done_.

"I hate you and I'm getting you off me." Peter said as he hit the bell.

 _This sound, it is unpleasant to us. But, not enough to destroy the bond we have._

The Symbiote started making to make a cocoon.

"What's going on? I can't move." Peter asked.

 _In anger you tried to hurt us but, instead you've us stronger._

The Symbiote covered Peter all up. Peter opened his eyes.

"Where am I? It's all a black void." Peter said.

" _We're in your mind_." The Symbiote answered.

"What do you have now?" Peter asked.

" _Just for you to embrace us._ " The Symbiote answered.

 **Next Chapter: Dusk vs. Dawn**


	13. Dusk vs Dawn

Chapter 13: Dusk vs. Dawn

 _Ok, so the suit put me in my mind? What does it mean embrace us?_ "What do you mean embrace you?" Peter asked.

" _We just want to help you and show you that you need us. We'll start in the beginning. The one night that changed our lives."_ The Symbiote said.

"Do mean that night?" Peter asked.

" _Of course, we're talking about that night. Let's see it again with new lenses."_ The Symbiote answered.

 **Flashback**

It was dark warehouse. The police surrounded the place but, couldn't enter to find the criminal.

"He's barricaded himself inside the warehouse. We can't get in." one officer said.

 _Not for long, I'll show him what I'm made of. He might be able to hold off the police but, he won't be able to hold off Spider-Man. Peter_ thought to himself.

Peter sneaked through the back undetected by anyone and saw the criminal.

"You, just the man I'm looking for." Peter said as he lunged at him. Peter landed a few punches in before he unmasked him.

"NO, it can't be you." Peter said in horror as he take off his mask.

"It's the guy I let go. I could have stopped him at the show but, I didn't stop him. Uncle Ben would still be alive if I had just stopped him." Peter said in defeat.

"I SHOULD FINISH YOU. I SHOULD TAKE WHAT YOU TOOK FROM BEN PARKER." Peter yelled as he was about to land the finishing blow.

"But… he wouldn't approve of that. With great power comes great responsibility." Peter as he left the police handled him.

 **End of Flashback**

" _Why do you blame yourself, we didn't hurt Ben. Are we the ones who killed him, no it was the criminal. We love Ben. The world takes things from us Peter; look even now it's trying to take May from us."_ The Symbiote said.

"But, with power comes great responsibility." Peter said.

" _Listen we understand why those words mean so much. Let's watch our last conversation with Ben."_ The Symbiote said.

 **Flashback**

"Well, we're here kiddo." Ben said.

"Thank you, Uncle Ben. You don't have to drive me to the show." Peter said.

"I'll do anything for Peter. Remember I'll always be here to help." Ben said.

"Ok, I have a question." Peter said.

"What is it?" Ben asked with his smile.

"If I can do something better than anyone else then, would it be wrong to cash in on my talents?" Peter asked.

"It depends on what talents we're talking about." Ben answered.

Peter looked away in disappointment. _I doubt that he'd be proud for what I'm about to do._ Peter thought.

"Listen kiddo, I went through exactly the same thing when I was your age." Ben said.

"I don't it is exactly the same thing." Peter said back.

"Point is you're changing, into the man you're going to be. Just because you can do something doesn't mean you should. With great power there must also come great responsibility." Ben said.

 **End of Flashback**

" _Pretty words but good do they do."_ The Symbiote said.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

" _Look at us Peter. What do we have? We have no money, no girl, and no friends."_ The Symbiote said.

"We have friends." Peter countered.

" _What are your friends' names? You have to be honest. If you call them your friends, you have to mean it."_ The Symbiote said.

"The Brotherhood are decent friends. They're not perfect; honestly I'll admit that if I don't go to Bayville, we wouldn't have been friends. I see that they are just kids who have never had a loving home, I see that they do have good hearts, I've seen them change." Peter answered.

" _And how have they changed? You all still considered the bad guys, if your still consider a bad guy, no one likes you but say us."_ The Symbiote asked.

"They've changed by that they have listened to my words. They have tried to use their powers more responsible. They have seemed to mostly stopped use their powers for self gain. Sure, not everyone loves me at school but, the Brotherhood are willing to be with me." Peter answered.

" _Still, you have no girl. The one thing you've always wanted, someone who loves you. We can do that Peter, we love you."_ The Symbiote said.

"Well, that's a work in progress. I know that there is someone out there that will love me. I don't want someone who will only keep me to themselves and let me have no other relationships like having friends or family. If you truly loved me and understood me like you say you do then, you would've known that." Peter said.

" _Still, look at all the power we've given you."_ The Symbiote bargained.

"The power you have given me isn't worth losing me to some ooze." Peter said.

" _You would take rejection from people than accept our love."_ The Symbiote said.

"I would without hesitation. To live a life where I live with no one but, you, that is a life that isn't worth living. I would rather be rejected hundred times, even if it's for just one more person to accept me. I'm not alone, other people care for me." Peter said without a moment of thought.

" _NO, NO, NO."_ The Symbiote said.

"I am loved and accept by other people." Peter said.

" _YOU NEED US!"_ The Symbiote said.

"I'm sorry but, I don't need you. I know your true weakness." Peter said.

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"_ The Symbiote said.

"You feed off of my hate and despair, which in turn gives you powers over me. If I minimize my hatred then, you lose the power you have over me." Peter said.

" _WE WON'T ACCEPT YOUR REJECTION."_ The Symbiote screamed.

"If you're a poison then, my friends and family are the cure." Peter said.

 **Real World**

Peter ripped out of the cocoon prison he was in. He started tearing off the Symbiote.

 _NO, WE NEED YOU. WE LOVE YOU. WE ARE WILLING TO CHANGE. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US._

"Sorry but, we're no good together. Consider yourself duped." Peter said as he taking off the Symbiote.

 _Well, it's nice to be able to think again. Ok, so, I put the Symbiote into this canister, so it can't escape. I'm going to get my gear at the house. I have to be careful, I'm only in my underwear and I don't really want to be seen now right._ Peter thought to himself.

Peter arrived at the Brotherhood house.

 _Alright costume, check. Peanut butter and ice to free the X-Men from my webs check. Web shooters check. Let's go!_

Peter travel to go where the X-Men were, behind the school.

"Alright, so sorry about guys. Next time, if I get some black sludge on my costume, I check in with you guys." Peter said.

"So like how do we get them out of your webs?" Kitty asked.

"Use peanut butter and ice." Peter said as he handed out them to the few X-Men he didn't tie up.

"Like wow, this really works." Kitty said as she used it to free Evan.

"FINALLY" Evan said with joy.

"You guys know if there is a mutant that has peanut butter powers, I'm doomed." Peter quipped as everyone was now free.

"So, I think you owe us an explanation." Jean said in looking into Peter's eye.

"No need to look inside my soul. So what happened is I got some "sludge" on my costume and it turned out to be an alien symbiote. So, it somehow wanted to bond with me." Peter said.

"What do ya mean by bond?" Rogue asked.

"To become one with me. It did so by trying to convince, I was all alone." Peter answered.

"Vhy did you keep it." Kurt asked.

"I didn't know that, betweens at first it seemed to have increased my powers, it made me stronger, faster and made its own webs." Peter said in defeats of his actions.

"So, it was kind of like a drug." Scott said.

"You could say that. Still, there are no excuses for my actions. I could have removed the suit when I first noticed something was up but, I did. I'll admit the power was tempting but, I'm going to lose myself to some mud stain." Peter said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Jean asked.

"I have it inside this canister. I'm going to hide it; No one deserves to have this happen to them. I make sure this will never happen again" Peter said in a serious tone.

 _Whoa, I can tell he is serious about this thing. "_ So where are you going to hide the body?" Scott asked trying to lighten the mood.

Peter smiled. "I'm going to bury this at the abandoned construction site then, I put concrete over it, and so it's less likely to be found. Don't tell a soul about this ok." Peter answered.

"We understand. Just so you know Peter, we'll be here for you if you need help." Scott said.

"Alright I'm off." Peter said as he started to swing to his destination.

 **(Time skip)**

 _Alright the deed is done. Now, I have to face my punishment, the detention I'm 40 minutes late for. This is just great, just great. I really don't want to but, my actions have consequences, it is time I face them._

"Alright, I'm here." Peter said.

"You're late, Mr. Parker." Mystique said.

"I am and I'm sorry. I take another detention for a punishment." Peter replied.

"I have another plan for you." Mystique said.

"What is your plan?" Peter asked.

"To train your powers, so we have a better chance of beating the X-Men." Mystique said.

"Ok" Peter said.

"I have BIG plans for you. You're already the Amazing Spider-Man correct?" Mystique said.

"Yeah, so what's your point?" Peter asked.

"I'm going to train, so you are the Ultimate Spider-Man. I'm going to push you pass your limits. I'm going to teach you how to actually fight, so you're not just punching people. And as a bonus I give you some time and funds to improve your equipment, maybe your spider trackers or web shooters." Mystique stated.

"When do we start?" Peter asked.

"Right now, change into gym clothes." Mystique ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Peter said as he exited the room.

"So, what are you planning Mystique." Said a mysterious voice.

"Why Magneto, I'm just going to whip this boy into shape." Mystique answered.

"There is one problem I have. How are the Brotherhood and X-Men going to fight? It seems they don't view each other as the enemy." Magneto said.

"I can cause some drama." Mystique stated with a grin as she transformed into Kitty. "I could like break Lance's heart." Mystique said as she was disguised. She transformed into Evan. "Dude, I could make fun of the Brotherhood losers." Mystique as she was transformed as Evan. "I think you get my point." Mystique as she returned to her normal form.

"I like the way you think Mystique but, I'm still not a big fan of having mutate in our ranks." Magneto said as he left.

Peter entered the room. "I'm ready, so what am I going to do?" Peter asked.

Mystique smiled. "I'll have you bench-press some stuff." Mystique grinned.

"What do you mean by "bench-press some stuff"?" Peter asked.

"Like a car or two. NOW, follow me." Mystique ordered.

 _Well, she did say she was going to put me to work. I'll do my best._

 **Next Chapter: The Theatrics of Relationships in High School.**

 **AN: The whole using peanut butter and ice to remove Spider-Man webs is from Spectacular Spider-Man episode 10 Persona. (I figure in case anyone was wondering)**


End file.
